Shikon Shard High
by VanillaSuga
Summary: Inuyasha Tama and Kagome Higurashi are the perfect rich preps gone bad. They party and have fun just like any other seniors do! Perfect couple? Not yet! They are partnered with the most skankiest and arrogant people in all Shikon Shard High. IK SM (adult)
1. Shikon Shard High

Shikon Shard High  
  
Shikon Shard High was the best school in all around Tokyo. It got great marks for attendance, academics and non-academics. The students that were taught there were respectful, but rebels.  
  
Each had their own version of life ahead of them. Sure, it was like any other typical high school. Pupils who hated school teachers and even other students.  
  
Of course the school was categorized into many groups, like any other ordinary student controlling school. Preps, Goths, Normals, Nerds, Geeks, and freaks. A lot of the main students that achieved higher marks in school were considered good preps.  
  
Their were two kinds of preps at Shikon Shard High. Rebellious Preps and then there were Preps. The rebellious preps were the raunchy girls and boys who just believed in sex, drugs, snobbish attitudes and alcohol and were born into a rich family.  
  
The preps were not too raunchy, but still were not quite as innocent as the normals. They were born into rich families, got good grades, snuck out at night and sometimes did bad things, but still had time to be nice to the others around them.  
  
Two people were the head students of the school. Each on different sides and had different personalities. They were very beautiful, popular and very, very rich.  
  
On the boy's side, Inuyasha Tama, who was more in the middle of the groups Preps and Rebellious Preps. He had an attitude, and that attitude made him appear more and more hot.  
  
He was the president for his senior year for the boys, the captain of the football squad and leader of his group of friends. He was seventeen years old and the son of the richest businessman in Tokyo.  
  
Inuyasha had long silver-ish hair that was straightened down to the middle of his back and gorgeous amber eyes. He was tall and muscular with a tan body. The ravishing teenager usually wore a black tee that commented his strong muscular arms, dark blue jeans and a rosary necklace.  
  
Every girl fell for him and every guy was jealous of him. Inuyasha had everything he could dream of, and he even thought he had the perfect girlfriend, Kikyo Hime. Oh how he was wrong.  
  
Kagome Higurashi was one of the prettiest girls in Shikon Shard High. She was seventeen years old and almost had the perfect life. She was apart of the Preps group, and had a slight attitude.  
  
She was one of those girls who liked being submissive, but loved to take control once in a while. Kagome was nice to everyone, but only if they were nice to her.  
  
President for her senior year for the girls, Kagome was also half leader of her group of friends. She didn't like to be always the boss, so she let her best friend Sango Hiratsu be half with her.  
  
Kagome's life style was pretty basic, but complicated all the same. She came from a long line of priests and priestess' and was always demanded to get good grades. She was very rich, but hated it. She felt that everyone treated her differently because she had all this money, and all she wanted was to be treated normally.  
  
Kagome had long beautiful black wavy hair that ended along her lower back, piercing innocent blue eyes and a skinny yet voluptuous body. She was a light tan with perfect skin complexion. Her body was always smooth, do to the various amounts of baby lotion she uses everyday.  
  
The beautiful teenager wore light blue jeans with a low cut pink shirt that commented her very 'there' cleavage. Kagome wasn't a 'slut' as many jealous girls portrayed her to be; she was just innocently shameless.  
  
One thing in her life that she just couldn't get rid of, was her very arrogant and competitive boyfriend, Kouga Swift. No matter how many times they've fought and broken up, he always seems to find a way to crawl back into her arms.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Shikon Shard High*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"INUYASHA!" An annoying screech followed through everyone's ears and down the hall. "Inuyasha Tama, where were you last night!" Many rolled eyes were seen from this comment from different students of Shikon Shard High.  
  
"Inuyasha are you listening to me!" A young woman, around the age of seventeen asked angrily. She had stomped in front of the now smirking teenager in a huff.  
  
"I could say yes..." Inuyasha drawled lamely. "But then I would be lying."  
  
Kikyo's chest swelled up with fury and her faced resembled a very pissed off cobra, ready to spit venom. Inuyasha's best friend Miroku Kazaana started coughing to disguise his very noticeable chuckles.  
  
"You are the most ignorant human being in the whole entire world! Where were you last night Inuyasha!" The flaming girl screamed. Inuyasha looked at her calmly and locked his serious eyes with hers.  
  
"Fucking another girl."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku playfully and laughed. "You dumb wench, I was just joking."  
  
"You better be Inuyasha, or I will kill you." She threatened. Leaning in close, she gave him a sloppy kiss on the lips right when the bell rang. "Bye baby, and heed my warning about me killing you, I wasn't playing."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku watched Kikyo sway her hips and walk away from them to her own classroom. "She is such a bitch, I don't know why you put up with her." Miroku stated, getting his books out of his locker.  
  
Miroku Kazaana was Inuyasha's best friend and probably the only guy friend he had. Miroku's slight attitude was the only thing that could put up with Inuyasha, and he was the only one Inuyasha could stand out of the boys.  
  
He was the perverted monk, who's guardian studied priest ways, so obviously was taught some rules too. From flirting with different girls everyday to groping beautiful women with out permission, he usually was entitled 'The Lecher'.  
  
He had a very handsome face and a muscular body, but he lacked self- control. Girls were his life, even if they didn't know they were his targets. Miroku had ash black hair always in a small ponytail near his neck, and misty blue eyes.  
  
Having tan skin, his white tee and black jeans fit him perfectly. His skin always seemed so smooth and touchable. He wore a light blue beaded bracelet that had a small watch on it. The bracelet watch had a small thin silky cloth that connected with his golden middle finger ring and it sort of looked like a glove, but not.  
  
"I don't know why either, but something about her always makes me attracted to her more." Inuyasha said, drumming his fingers against the blue locker doors.  
  
"I say you can do much better." Miroku said, shutting the locker door and walking with Inuyasha towards their first period class.  
  
"I know I can do much better, but until I spot someone who is much better, I will just have to deal."  
  
"Hopefully, whoever that girl is, will come quickly, cause I don't think I can manage to restrain myself from walking away from her when she is yapping at you and I much longer." Taking their seats, the boys continued their conversation.  
  
"Kikyo didn't even bitch at you earlier, she bitched at me." Inuyasha grumbled. Setting down his books, he placed his head on the desk and watched the front of the class carelessly.  
  
"I know, but she's soon going to, you watch." Miroku followed Inuyasha's suit and boredly placed his head on his stack of books and watched the front of the class aimlessly.  
  
"What do you have today Miroku?" Inuyasha asked turning his head to the side to face his friend. The monk did the same and sighed.  
  
"Well since today is Friday, I have only three classes today. English, which is this class, History and French." Miroku groaned. "Oh god, I hate French. The professor is a bitch!"  
  
"Nice to hear you think that way about Madame Higgs, Mr. Kazaana." A low voice entered the room. It was the teacher for their English class, Professor Klept.  
  
"Glad you like to listen in on a student's conversation Klept." The monk said smoothly. Professor Klept glowered and turned to the black board.  
  
"All right, first things first. Pop quiz on the 1800's language." He said nastily. The doorknob rattled and then clicked as it opened slowly. Sounds of chairs squeaking was heard as the pupils looked to see who was interrupting their class.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, nice to see you've come late." Klept growled. Kagome smiled nervously with her book in her arms and walked to her seat in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry Professor, I had to talk to Professor Delius about my danc-" She was saying, but Klept silenced her.  
  
"Leave the excuses for later Higurashi, this is your last time being late or you are going to spend your English time in Detention."  
  
Kagome glared and crossed her arms and legs. "Whatever." She pouted. Once the teacher was back to explaining about the pop quiz, Inuyasha went back to talk to Miroku.  
  
"So what are you going to do over this weekend?" Kagome's scent filled Inuyasha's nostrils as he breathed in the vanilla fragrance protruding from her.  
  
"Probably do what I always do, sleep, eat and come over." Miroku yawned.  
  
"Yeah, same here. Except Kikyo wants me to come over and meet her great grandmother on Sunday, but I don't think I will."  
  
Kagome snorted at the word Kikyo. Inuyasha and Miroku turned to her and she could feel their stares on the back of her head. She turned around gracefully and smiled.  
  
"May I ask why you are staring at me?" She asked sweetly. Inuyasha frowned while Miroku smiled pervertedly because her position caused her cleavage to show even more.  
  
"Why did you laugh at my sentence?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged and turned back around.  
  
"Maybe because it's the thought that you are 'still' dating that whore."  
  
"Oh and what does that make you?" He growled. Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and grinned towards the teacher.  
  
"A bitch." She said, not once looking at him.  
  
"You can say that again!"  
  
"I don't you think you are a bitch Kagome." Miroku piped in. Inuyasha and Kagome turned to stare at him.  
  
"Thank you Miroku, now if you would kindly direct your eyes away from my breasts, that would help you become less and less more interesting to punch."  
  
Inuyasha started chuckling as Miroku blushed. "They were calling to me Kag, I couldn't help it."  
  
"Yeah bitch, it would help if you would cover those things more." Inuyasha growled. Kagome glared and turned back around.  
  
"They are covered up, it's not my fault that I chose to wear a low cut shirt today."  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha, it's not her fault that she looks dangerously sexy today!" Miroku again piped in. Inuyasha shut his eyes in fury and rounded his fists in balls of rage.  
  
"Miroku, will you lay of her CHEST!" He yelled. Everyone in the classroom turned their eyes on the three troublemakers in the classroom and started laughing.  
  
"Now look what you did you demented airhead!" Kagome hissed to Inuyasha as Klept glared evilly at them.  
  
"Out now!" He yelled to the teens. Miroku, Inuyasha and Kagome made their way out of the classroom and outside the class door. Leaning against the wall, Kagome blew a piece of black hair out of her pretty face.  
  
"Nice going assholes."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Yeah, don't make fun! It's my first attempt at an Inuyasha story AU all the way! I hope you like it! To get a better summary here it is:  
  
Inuyasha Tama and Kagome Higurashi were both the perfect preps. Good grades, loved by all, rich, beautiful and had a nasty attitude towards each other.  
Kagome was the innocently bad girl. Guys wanted her, and girls wanted to be her. She was noticed even if she didn't even try.  
Inuyasha, well, he had an attitude problem. He was nice but his attitude would change instantly if the person he didn't like threatened him or his friends. Guys hated him, but girls loved him. He was the typical rich boy gone bad.  
The whole gang partied and had fun just like any other senior in high school would do.  
Perfect couple? Not yet. Inuyasha is dating the most skankiest, obnoxious bitch in Shikon Shard High, Kikyo Hime.  
But Kagome isn't having the best relationship either. She is dating the most arrogant (besides Inu) possessive, competitor in their high school, Kouga Swift.  
But when they finally get tired of their partner's shit, they break it off. Who can cure their hearts?  
How about each other? ^_^  
  
Read and Review y'all! Go check out my Teen Titan's story! Ridiculously Romantic!  
*VanillaSuga 


	2. Kouga Swift and Skipping

Shikon Shard High  
  
"Nice going Assholes."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the calm but infuriating girl beside him. "Don't try to put this one me, I did nothing."  
  
"Yeah, you did nothing." She said sarcastically, picking at her long polished fingernails. "'Miroku! Will you lay of her chest!" Kagome mimicked him. "Sure that's nothing. I would like to thank you for getting us into this mess. If you wouldn't have said that, then we could have been in there minding our own business, not fighting."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha mustered. "If you wouldn't have listened in on our conversation, then we wouldn't be out here!"  
  
"It's both of your faults!" Miroku tried silencing them. Instead he got ice shattering glares and a bonk on the head. "Hey now! I was just trying wrap up your embarrassingly cute fight!"  
  
"Embarrassingly cute?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. "How could you even put those two words together? How is our fighting cute?"  
  
"Because you know you two like each other!" Miroku smiled pervertedly.  
  
Inuyasha choked as Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Me, like this dog? Ha! He would have to be Ashton Kutcher's replica before I would ever date him! Or even like him for that matter."  
  
"Ashton? That fag who does 'Punk'd'?" Inuyasha said skeptical. "I am so much hotter than him!"  
  
"Yeah, maybe in your dreams!" Kagome shot out. "Inuyasha, you have to be the most stubbornness and arrogant guy I know!"  
  
"Yeah, what about Kouga, you decide to leave him out since 'stupid' wasn't mentioned as an insult?" Inuyasha grinned as Kagome's mouth twisted in anger.  
  
Pointing a furious finger towards his way, she growled. "You leave him out of this!"  
  
"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku!" The teacher called. "Come back in so you can do your quiz!" The teens walked in as Klept gave them warning glares. "And so help me if I hear another peep from you three! Straight to detention is where you will go!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, earning a few snickers from his peers.  
  
"You think you a tough guy huh Tama?" Professor Klept asked with a crooked grin on his face. He was sitting on his desk, looking directly at Inuyasha's proud nodding face.  
  
"You think that you are better than all the others! Well, news flash buddy! You may be rich, but money can't buy brains! Now get to work, so I can put a big red F on that paper tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha scowled as the teacher handed him his paper and muttered, "Feh." As he left.  
  
"He's right you know." Miroku said cautiously. A low growl was heard deep from Inuyasha's throat and Miroku backed off. "Of course you will always be 'more' right."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Tama! Kazaana! Get to work before I come over there and swipe your paper declaring that you are cheaters!"  
  
"Yes sir." They both gritted their teeth in annoyance.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
After English class, Kagome rushed out of that horrible room and straight to her locker, where a certain somebody was waiting.  
  
He watched as her hair flew behind her in an elegant way, and cleared his throat from any huskiness in his voice to come when he saw her breasts heave up and down from her breathing.  
  
"Hey baby!" He called to her. Kagome gave him a weak smile and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Kouga! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be sick today?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
"I didn't go to first period class, but I decided since I have history with you second period, I would come and see you before I head off to Aya-" He coughed as Kagome raised an eyebrow. "A...bed!"  
  
"Yeah, right." Her mood suddenly changed and opened her locker in a quick and angry pace.  
  
"Now what woman? Why are you angry?" Kouga snarled, beating his knuckles against her open locker door.  
  
"Who are you going to see Kouga?" Kagome asked moodily. She was calm, but she was furious.  
  
"My bed? Kag darling, I am sick! I only like to see you...you are my woman." Kouga smiled and went to lean in for a kiss. Kagome returned the smile, but slammed her locker door and stalked off.  
  
"You bitch! Get back here! You know better than to leave me hanging!"  
  
"Go away Kouga! Just get out of here." She yelled, not turning her back. Many boys turned their heads at the sound of Kagome's voice, but quickly turned their gaze when they saw Kouga marching angrily at her.  
  
"Kagome get back here!"  
  
"Piss off bastard!"  
  
"Fuck bitch! Get over here now!" Kouga ran up to her and whipped her around, only to get slapped by an angry hand. He faltered back, and a few girls gasped beside them.  
  
Kagome's face angered more and she whispered to him. "I don't know who you are fucking Swift, but I am this," She held her forefinger and thumb closely together. "Close to dumping your ass." She stalked off in frenzy and left him seething, holding his left cheek.  
  
He went to go after her, but the male teacher stopped him. "On your way to class Kouga Swift."  
  
"Fuck you asshole, I'm sick!" Kouga lied, walking away. The teacher growled and walked away, knowing better than to start an argument with him.  
  
Kagome entered her second period class, History, and sat next to her only girl best friend. "Hey Sango, how you doin?"  
  
"Hey Kagome! I'm so tired! I think I need to go to sleep earlier!" Sango said, forcing her eyes open.  
  
Sango Hiratsu was Kagome's only friend who was a girl, and best friend that is. She was a tall skinny seventeen-year-old with long black hair that she usually wore up in a ponytail. Today she wore black pants and a red shirt that complimented her very tan arms and a golden necklace of boomerangs.  
  
"Where'd ya go last night Sango?" Kagome asked intrigued. Sango had a big date with her recent boyfriend, Kirk Doily.  
  
"Terrible." Okay, so her ex boyfriend. "He totally is not my type. I'm going to kill Johanna for setting me up with him." She exclaimed.  
  
Johanna Kazaana was Miroku Kazaana's younger cousin, and friend of Sango's. Kagome never actually met her, but she heard she was nice and a lot like her. A lot of guy friends, and really pretty.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Kirk tried putting the moves on me!! On the first night!!" Sango gasped. "I was like, 'whoa! Can't do this!' then I walked out of his house and drove home."  
  
"Really? He always seemed like a hella cool guy. What a dolt." Kagome rolled her eyes and decided she would have to kill Kirk Doily for messing with her friend.  
  
She knew Sango was still 'innocent' in that category of 'birds and the bees' but she knew she did more things less innocent. Even though Sango still hasn't gone far, she knew that she had come pretty close.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Hey girls." Miroku's voice came from behind them. Sango's amusing yet annoyed smile turned to him. "Hey Lech, what's up?" She asked. Kagome laughed softly. She knew that Miroku and Sango liked each other, even if they didn't. They had that, 'Love Hate Relationship' going on.  
  
"Jeez beautiful, I'm here two seconds, and already you are calling me a lecher." Miroku sighed sadly. "Well, might as well live up to it."  
  
Sango squealed and hit him over the head. "Hentai! Get your filthy hands off my ass!" She glared at Miroku's grinning face and bubble wound head and huffed in annoyance before turning back around.  
  
"Good job Miroku. Next you might be dead." Kagome laughed. Miroku rubbed the back of his head and chuckled.  
  
"Don't make me scared Kag, I think that's the last of my worries." He smiled at Sango's back. "She knows she likes me."  
  
"In your dreams Kazaana."  
  
"Why do you always have to bring me down Hiratsu!" Miroku sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh brother, leave me alone Hentai!"  
  
"Pah! You are-"  
  
"Enough Kazaana." A woman's voice was heard to the side of the class. Mrs. Hitwass, the history teacher walked in. She was a tall and skinny woman that looked albino. Her long ratty gray hair and spider veined arms and legs often made her look like an alien.  
  
"Why is it that I am always getting caught by the teachers?" Miroku asked himself.  
  
History class ended after what seemed like forever. They had taken three tests about the Egyptians, five worksheets and two study notes for Tuesday's test on lifestyles of Egyptians.  
  
"Hey you know there's a party this weekend at Haggots?" Sango said sweetly. "Wanna go?"  
  
"Sure! I haven't gone to a party in a long time!" Kagome said surely.  
  
"Haggot the Faggot?" Miroku listened in. "He throw's the weakest parties."  
  
Sango's eye twitched in frustration. "Listen Miroku, I never asked for your opinion. If I wanted it, I would tell you." She said hotly. Miroku backed up a bit and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Damn." He mustered. Walking past her he whispered seductively, "Hope to see you there. And I love your sexy temper." Kagome covered her mouth to hide that very noticeable grin and laughed as Sango blushed ten different shades of red.  
  
"Oh my god! He has the biggest crush on you in the world!" She squealed.  
  
"God! That is so embarrassing!" Sango shook her head. Heading to the great doors to the outside of school, Sango and Kagome walked out to the parking lot.  
  
"Want to take my car or yours?" Kagome asked, looking from her black mustang convertible to Sango's dark green corvette. "It is pretty warm today, so wanna take mine?"  
  
"Yeah, I love the feel of wind blowing back my hair." Sango giggled. Pressing the unlock button on her keys, Kagome threw her books in the back as the hood of the car opened silently.  
  
"I love this car! You are so lucky!" Sango said envious. "My corvette is so plain compared to this one."  
  
"I love Clover!" Kagome insisted. Clover was Sango's car. "You should be lucky you even have a good car, I mean now that your mom just paid that loan on your new home."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
Starting the engine, Kagome exited the school parking lot and headed further into town, searching for a place to eat. "Wanna go to Hula's?"  
  
"Naw, I'm tired of Chinese food." Sango uttered. "How about Julia's?"  
  
"How can you be tired of Chinese food? That's like the best food! Especially Hula's! But okay, let's go to Julia's, Italian sounds good." Kagome said a bit shocked.  
  
Swerving into the next lane, the entered the fancy parking lot of Julia's and parked. "I hope they hurry up, I have leadership next." Kagome sighed. "And how I hate leadership."  
  
"Skip it."  
  
"I can't just skip it Sango, I'm president for the girls! Inuyasha and I both have to think up idea's for the new winter dance that will be coming up in December."  
  
"But Kag!" Sango whined. "That's like two months away!"  
  
"I know, but I've been missing too much. My mom said that if I keep skipping that she would pull me from this school and send me to an all girls' school! And you and I both know that I can't handle girls," Sango eyed her. "Well except you."  
  
"Fine. Whatever, I guess I WILL just have to SUFFER in English." Sango said dramatically, putting her hand on her forehead.  
  
"You are such a drama queen, maybe you should join drama with me. It's really a lot of fun."  
  
"Me in Drama? Yeah right! I hate crowds!"  
  
"I bet you would be good." Kagome said wearily. "I am so tired, I just want to go home."  
  
"Then let's go home." Sango said hopeful.  
  
Suspicion rose in Kagome's eyes and she shook her head. "I hate you." Sango smiled brightly as Kagome started up her engine again and skidded out of J's fancy parking lot.  
  
"So where are we goin?"  
  
"Home."  
  
"What! But Kagome, its Friday!" Sango cried.  
  
"I know, but I need my sleep for Haggot's party, AND not to mention Inuyasha and Kouga. Inuyasha will probably come over today to yell at me for missing Leadership and then argue about the ideas. Then Kouga will probably yell at me on the phone for slapping him."  
  
"Oookay. Home we go then. Would you mind dropping me off at my house, I think my dad needs help with finding a present for my mom for her birthday."  
  
"I thought your parents were split up though?" Kagome turned down the music a bit. The girl beside her had the biggest smile on her face.  
  
"I know, but he still loves her and wants to get back with her, and my mom has been miserable with out him. So put one and one together, and it equals together!"  
  
"That's great Sango! I'm so happy for them!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Music blasted on high the whole way to Sango's dad's house. As Kagome dropped off her only girl friend, she started on her way home. Turning down the music, Kagome reached into her purse and searched blindly for her ringing cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Kouga, what do you want?" She said angrily. "Haven't you noticed that I'm still mad at you."  
  
"Baby, if anything, I should be mad at you."  
  
"What!" She exclaimed. "Why is that?"  
  
"You slapped me bitch!"  
  
"You are fucking with another girl!"  
  
"You believe anything your friends tell you! I'm not fucking another girl Kagome!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Just drop it." He growled.  
  
No response came from her, so he growled a bit more. "Kagome."  
  
"I'm gonna go Kouga, talk to you later." She pressed the clear button, and Kouga's refusing voice was silent. Flipping her phone down, she threw it back into her purse and parked her car in her driveway.  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" She called, walking into the huge Higurashi Shrine. "Mom, I'm tired, I'm not going to leadership, talk to you when I get up."  
  
"Kagome, I thought I said no more skipping!" Her mom called, entering the staircase hall. She was a fair height for her age; Ayumi Higurashi had short black hair and a motherly face.  
  
"Its just leadership mom!" Kagome called, walking up the stairs to her room. "Inuyasha will probably come over today to work things out for ideas."  
  
"Alright," Ayumi sighed in defeat. "I just hate it when you don't go to school." She walked back in the kitchen with her coffee and sat down.  
  
Kagome plopped down on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly, not even changing into something more comfortable. She drifted into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of blankness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Class*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha walked angrily out of the Leadership class he was supposed to have with Kagome Higurashi. "What a bitch, she didn't even show up!" He crammed his hands in his pockets and walked hurriedly to his car, avoiding half of the girl population.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, wanna go to the,"  
  
"Sorry, have a girlfriend." He said to a blonde.  
  
"What about me Inuyasha, I can really show you a good time,"  
  
"Nope, not interested in sluts."  
  
"What? You're dating one."  
  
"And you think I'm interested in her?" Inuyasha snarled, about to open his door. He didn't like this girl who he was talking to. Bitchy brunettes, that's what they were.  
  
"Then why do you date her?"  
  
"Because, something to fuck. Now excuse me, I have to get home." He said angrily, busting some smoke from his engine from skidding to fast out of the parking lot.  
  
"He is so hot, but such a jerk. I know he's not like that." The brunette huffed.  
  
"Of course he's not you tart. He loves Kikyo, and he will always love her whether he has to pretend it or not." A girl with tied up black hair and red eyes came walking up, watching the red mustang zoom out of sight.  
  
"What do you mean Kagura?"  
  
"What I mean is, he has to find someone to marry or most of his money will go to the business his father owns after he dies. Mr. Tama told him that he must find someone to share the wealth with, or he will get only 1/4th of the profit."  
  
"Hey Kagura, want to go now?" Kikyo's voice was heard. Both girls turned to the skanky girl in front of them. The brunette walked away as Kagura and Kikyo walked to her car.  
  
"What are you doing here so early, I thought your school got out in fifteen minutes?" Kikyo asked, jumping into the white limo that had picked her up.  
  
"I skipped. Azumi-Sensai's School is way too boring for me." Kagura said calmly, entering her limo. They drove off and Shikon Shard High clearly was out of sight.  
  
Inuyasha rocked his head and drummed his fingers on the black leather of the steering wheel with the beat of the music and only paid attention to the cars near him.  
  
It was Friday; Haggot's party was later that night and he had to go bitch at Kagome for not coming to class. No matter how much he didn't like her, he always went to her house for things.  
  
Like hell he hated her, he actually liked her. She was beautiful, no denying that, but she had a temper. She could be the sweetest girl in the world, but could be the devil's reincarnation if she really wanted to.  
  
"Hope she is ready to listen, cause I have some pretty wicked ideas for this winter ball." He said to himself, parking on the side of the mansion like shrine of the Higurashi's.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long to write this one! I've been having wicked writer's block! Hope you enjoyed it! This is an AU all the way, just to let you know.  
  
Thank you time!!  
  
Seventy 5ive*~ Thanks dudie! You're the best! Hope you enjoyed Johanna Kazaana! Thanks for the review!  
  
Sunshine7930*~ Thanks monkey for the review! I haven't talked to you online FOREVER! What's going on with that picture? Anywho, glad you loved the last chap! Oodles*o*Toodles  
  
WishfulCries*~ Love your pen name! Cute! Don't hurt me! I updated! Thanks for the review!  
  
SweetCherries*~ Glad you loved the chapter! I hope you love the story! Thanks for the compliment! Read and review thanks!  
  
Tokyo-Xpress*~ Nice name...Thanks for the review!!  
  
InuShidenee*~ Thanks for the review!  
  
Takari AAF*~ don't worry dudie, Sango and Miroku will hook up! I could never leave them out of the story! SSH is an Inu/Kag Mir/San couple story! Hehe! Thanks for the review!  
  
Samantha*~ Thanks for the review! Glad you love the story!  
  
*Alright, that's it for today! Hope you loved the chapter!  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
*VanillaSuga* 


	3. Inuyasha and Kagome

Shikon Shard High  
  
*This has a bit of adult actions in this chapter. Not 'bad' but maybe offends younger viewers. I don't know it might, and it might not. I'm just warning you just in case. Enjoy*  
  
Walking up the ancient steps of the shrine, Inuyasha stuffed his cell phone and one hand in his pant pocket. He knocked three times for respect and waited, gazing across the Higurashi's wondrous green yard.  
  
"Ah Inuyasha Tama, how nice to see you." An old man with gray hair bowed slightly. Inuyasha bowed in respect also and smiled as he came up.  
  
"Higurashi-sama. I'm here to see Kagome, is she in?" He asked politely. The grandfather of Kagome smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course she is, the girl is upstairs. Hopefully studying with that new book of ancient demons of the west lands and meditating with the silver demon bird claw I gave her the other day." Grandpa said, taking Inuyasha's arm, and leading him inside.  
  
"Uh thanks." Inuyasha said. He knew Kagome wouldn't be studying, especially on a weekend.  
  
"How is your father Inuyasha?" Grandpa asked kindly. Inuyasha tensed. "Tea?"  
  
"Um yes please." Inuyasha said thankfully. "My father is doing...um good."  
  
"That's nice to hear. Tama incorporated I heard is all the rage."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Oh yes, Kagome. KAGOME!" Higurashi-sama roared up the stairs. "KAGOME NO BAKA! GET DOWN HERE! You've got a friend waiting!!"  
  
"Shh father! Kagome is sleeping. Inuyasha why don't you go wake her in a more appropriate manner." Ayumi walked in the room, holding a cloth. Inuyasha grinned before running up the stairs.  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
He opened her door, and immediately smelled the wonderful aroma of Kagome's room. Vanilla and baby powder is what her elegant room smelt like. He walked in and closed the door, eyeing the beautiful miko sleeping peacefully...but not for long.  
  
She was lying on top of her covers, with one arm under a pillow, and her head and the other on top of it, snuggling the white pillow closer. She was still wearing her light blue jeans and pink shirt, but no shoes.  
  
He stalked closer to her, and when he got inches away from her face, he blew. Her eyebrows knitted with annoyance and she turned the other way, back facing him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and jumped on the bed. "Get up sleepy head!" He jumped on the bed, having her fly up and down on the comfortable mattress. She screamed of course and grasped her heart.  
  
"Inuyasha Tama!" She yelled, slapping his thigh. He sat down next to her and laughed. "Get off my bed baka!" She heeled his butt, sending him flying off her bed. "Does the ground taste good Yash?" Kagome asked sweetly.  
  
Inuyasha got up heatedly and sat back down on her bed. "Listen Higurashi, let's get this done and over with cause I don't have time to be here. You skipped Leadership and now you and I must pay the consequences."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh brother Inuyasha, am I that bad to be with? It was just one class you dumb ass!"  
  
"Yeah, and it just HAD to be leadership! You know if you don't go, then you miss a lot! You KNEW we had to think up ideas for the winter ball! You know, I think you like me coming over every time you miss that class." He grinned.  
  
Kagome snorted, but decided to play. "Okay, you caught me." She smiled seductively, licking her lips, leaning in close to him. Inuyasha's breathing hit a hitch.  
  
"I love for you to come over because it settles me down." She sat in his lap and leaned in close to his ear. "My fantasies always get the better of me, but when you're here, it becomes real." She grinded her hips into his, causing him to yelp out in pleasure.  
  
"Only problem though Tama, my fantasies are to cause you serious harm!" She bit his ear, grinded once more into him and slid off of him. His lower region throbbed with pleasure and pain, and not to mention his ear.  
  
"You are such a fucking tease you know that?" He laughed, trying to fix his pants. She winked at him, and opened a lollipop that was sitting on her drawer.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! Only for you baby!" She laughed. Her cell phone rang in her purse, so she crammed her hand in there, searching for it. She pulled it out and flipped the phone over.  
  
"Yeah?" She sucked on the lollipop once more and held it inches away from her face.  
  
"What's up baby." Kouga's manly voice rang through her ears.  
  
"Not much, just-"  
  
Inuyasha settled himself on her bed and while doing so, it let out a low creak.  
  
"Who's there?" Kouga interrupted. Kagome glared at Inuyasha and paused. "Kagome, who's there?"  
  
"It's no one Kouga." She lied.  
  
"Yeah right bitch, who's fucking there?"  
  
"Just a friend, drop it." Kagome was getting angry.  
  
"Fuck that shit, who is over there woman?" He said angrily.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's just my little brother Kouga." Inuyasha glared at her and mustered up a, "Feh."  
  
"Tell the brat I say hey."  
  
"Mmk. Hey Souta, Kouga says hi."  
  
"Hehe hi Kouga!" Inuyasha said in a high tone, mimicking Souta's puberty voice. Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. "He says Hi."  
  
"Yeah well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Haggot's party tonight?" Kouga asked. Kagome's jaw dropped.  
  
"Baka! You're sick remember!?" Kagome glared at the very interesting lamp in front of her. "Or were you just lying to me?"  
  
"No, I wasn't lying, but I'm feeling much better. And Kag baby, I wanna see you." He sounded convincing.  
  
She sighed in defeat. "Well I already knew I was going, so yeah I guess. I will see you there?"  
  
"Yeah definitely! Love you woman..." He drawled. "Late."  
  
"Yeah bye." She said quickly, before hanging up. She threw her small silver and pink flip phone in her purse and walked back to the bed where Inuyasha was laying.  
  
"Sorry about that...now let's get back to business. What exactly are we going to do about Winter Ball?" Kagome brushed her hair out of her eyes and waited for an answer.  
  
"Well, I was thinking black lights. Like misty night, with black lights everywhere and stuff." Inuyasha said, still lying down, with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Yeah! That would be awesome! With like a white and black room with lime green black lights for the pictures!" She said excitedly. "We could have like a dance off and bar room!"  
  
"Yeah that would be cool, but what would the theme be?"  
  
"Um...how about Club night? Like Club Mist? This is going to be soo fun! We can even have like glitter and balloons all over the ground and all over the walls."  
  
"Yeah and like silver glitter dropping down from the ceiling. The mist can thicken when the dance off comes, then clears when the best dancer is chosen."  
  
"Yeah! Inuyasha this is great!" She squealed with delight and hugged him. He hesitated at first, but wrapped an arm around her. They realized what they did, and immediately detached.  
  
"Um, well I'm gonna go." Inuyasha pointed towards the door and got up. 'That was the first time we ever did something friendly, with out messing around or beating the shit outta each other.' He thought.  
  
"Yea okay, bye." She smiled. "Don't come back ya here!" She winked.  
  
"Feh. Bye Kagome, See you at Haggots." Inuyasha walked out of the room and out of the Higurashi Shrine. On his way out, something collided into his chest.  
  
"Oof!"  
  
"Oops sorry Inuyasha!" A boy around the age of 14 said apologetically. "Hey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"A friendly hi to you to Souta." Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "I was here to work on a project with your sister."  
  
Souta Higurashi was Kagome's younger brother by two years. He was in his freshman year and quite annoying. He had ash black hair and bright brown eyes. He was tall and muscular for a 14-year-old, but he lacked girl wisdom.  
  
Girls liked him, but he was too oblivious. He was more into the sports and friends than girls. Well you can say he was into girls, only if they were considered his friends. It amazed Kagome that he could have any girl, but he was to clueless to know.  
  
"Oh, why are you leaving so early?" Souta grinned. "She hit you again huh?"  
  
"No squirt, I have to get home because my mom needs me." He lied.  
  
"Hey Souta!" Another boy with red hair called. He ran up to his friend. "Hey Inuyasha!"  
  
"Hey Shippo." Inuyasha grumbled. Shippo and him didn't exactly get along. "Are you having a party or something tonight squirm?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm having like six other people over." Souta said calmly, scratching his chin. "Let's see, it's going to be me, Shippo, Kohoku, Delia, James, Brittany, Sadie and Shannon."  
  
"Ohh," Inuyasha teased. "Has little Souta finally become interested in girls?" He watched as Souta turned a bright red.  
  
"They're my friends baka!"  
  
"Right, well have fun at the make out party!" Inuyasha got into his car and waved as Souta flipped him off. Shippo laughed at his friend and entered the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Inuyasha called, setting his car keys down on the kitchen table. Mrs. Tama came walking out with an older boy at her side. Mrs. Tama was a beautiful woman for her age.  
  
She had long black hair, which was up in an elegant bun at the moment, was tall and skinny and was wearing a red and white business suit. She had a coffee cup in her right hand and a fat diamond ring on her left.  
  
"Inuyasha dear, I have to get down to your father's work for a couple of hours. Your brother will be staying at the house while I am away, and Rin will arrive shortly." As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "And I believe that is her now."  
  
The boy next to Mrs. Tama walked out of their sight to go retrieve Rin. "Darling, I want you to have fun tonight at Haggot's party, money is on the fridge if you need it and the numbers to-"  
  
"Mom, I know. Just go," Inuyasha pointed to the door. "I'm 17 and I am very capable of taking care of myself. My cell is on me if you need to call. I love you and tell dad I said hey."  
  
Mrs. Tama struggled against her son's push to the door and started up again, "But dear, you need-" Inuyasha opened the door and kissed her cheek. "Good bye mother." He closed the door and went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Finally." He sighed. "Oh come on! Get a room!"  
  
Inuyasha's older brother Sesshoumaru was in a serious mack down with his fiancé Rin, and it was a site Inuyasha's poor eyes did NOT want to see.  
  
Sesshoumaru was 20 years old and living life perfectly. He had a beautiful and intelligent fiancé, was rich, and had a blooming business deal with his father.  
  
He had long silver hair and gorgeous amber eyes. His tall muscular body was his best highlight, and not to mention that mystical crescent moon he had on his forehead. Every girl wanted him, but Rin got to him first.  
  
Rin was only 19 years old, but she knew exactly how to keep the serious and strict Sesshoumaru in a playful mood. She was carefree and young spirited. She had medium length black hair and bright brown eyes.  
  
Rin laughed and put a hand on her husband-to-be's chest. "Oh nice to see you to Inuyasha."  
  
"What time are you going to faggot's party?" Sesshoumaru asked. The older brother remembered Haggot's old parties when he was a freshman and Sess was a junior. They were lame.  
  
"It starts in three hours, so probably in four hours." Inuyasha said carelessly, taking a bite of his green apple and sitting down on one of the high step chairs.  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea. Parties usually don't get good until an hour into it. So cutie, who ya dating?" Rin flirted, earning a soft growl from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Same one."  
  
Rin pulled a disgusted face. "You're still dating that bitch. Inuyasha you dolt! You should have gotten rid of her many years ago!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Come Rin, the game is on." Sess said, pulling on his wife-to-be's hand. Rin rolled her eyes and coughed. "Fine, let's go. Talk to you later Inuyasha." She left the room winking.  
  
Inuyasha walked lazily up to his bedroom, opening the door and walking into his massive room. Throwing his cell phone on his large red bed, he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Haggot's party is in a few hours, got to pick up Kikyo, and I still have to get a hold of Miroku." Inuyasha sighed. "I hate Fridays." Changing his sour mood instantly, he gave himself a wink in the mirror.  
  
"And not to mention I have to look hot for all the ladies."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey y'all! Sorry it took me so long to update, but right now my computer is in serious smack down. My mum wants to update our windows Microsoft thing, so I might not be able to update until Monday or maybe even this Thursday, but I seriously doubt it.  
  
I was going to make this chapter longer, but I had to hurry up. The next chapter will have fights with Kikyo and Kagome, Haggot's party, a bit of a gesture fight with Inuyasha and Kouga, and last but not least the infamous pervertedness of Miroku with Sango.  
  
Hope y'all enjoy next time's chapter!  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
VanillaSuga 


	4. Haggot's Party and the Dance Off

Shikon Shard High  
  
"Hun, I don't think that bringing Kelli will be such a good idea." Kagome told the phone while picking at her freshly done manicured nails.  
  
"Why not Kag? She won't talk to you, all she needs is a ride!" The phone's voice argued. Kagome sighed and responded. "The girl doesn't like me, and visa versa. You know how the girls are, they only act like they like me when they want something."  
  
"I know, but...okay. Just you and me then." Sango's voice was actually the phone. "So what are you going to wear to Haggots?"  
  
"Um, probably just a simple skirt and jacket." Kagome said nonchalantly. "How about you?"  
  
"I'm going to wear this cute new outfit my dad got me while he was away in America!" She said happily. "It's a dress that's tube top and is dark purple. It cuts jaggedly on the right thigh and flows down in soft ruffles to the left ankle!"  
  
"Sounds cute, who is it by?"  
  
"Withroft."  
  
"Never heard of it before. But the dress sounds so cute!" Kagome said, her voice now seeming cheerier. A muffled voice came from behind her and Kagome sighed wearily.  
  
"Hey Sango, I have to go, Souta and his friends need me for a second." Looking back at the noise making person, Kagome voiced her other excuse. "Actually, they need me for a while, so I will see you at the party. Love ya! Bye!"  
  
Quickly hanging up and setting her pink and black phone down on the receiver, she turned to the boy at her door. "What is it?" She asked, trying to sound kind.  
  
"Your Grandfather said you would be up here." Walking in, the handsome boy sat on her bed. Kagome glared at him from her fury chair on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh did he now?" She said, silently reminding herself to kill her grandfather later. "What do you want?"  
  
"Why must you be rude whenever I am around?" The boy said kindly, too kindly in Kagome's opinion.  
  
"Sorry," She muttered, knowing better than to be on his wrong side. "Its just that I'm having a frustrating day, don't take it too serious Hojo- kun."  
  
Hojo smiled and shifted into a more comfortable position on Kagome's bed. This boy had so many flawless things about him it was sickening. First off, his hair was neat and silky looking; his clothing was preppy and stylish, which consisted of those white wool sweaters over a blue-collar shirt.  
  
He was tall and muscular and not to mention his handsome face. Hojo had those mysteriously kind baby blue eyes and dark eyelashes. Smiles always on his wrinkle-free face and had a lightly tanned body.  
  
"Oh I never do." Hojo smiled yet again. It wasn't like Kagome hated him, it was just she was kind of irritated by him. He was a bit stupid sometimes. Stupid sometimes? Okay, stupid practically always.  
  
Sure he was a nice guy that was always neat and always perfect, but something about him annoyed her. She had just met him her freshman year, and ever since then, he had always asked her to go on dates. From the first no, he should have caught on. But of course his stupidity came in, and he still asks, and they are in their senior year!  
  
"Hojo, what are you doing here? I have a party to go to." Kagome asked, searching his face for any signs of disappointment. 'Ah, of course, here it comes.' She thought.  
  
Hojo raised an eyebrow and scrunched up his mouth in distaste. "You are going to attend Carron Haggot's party, Miss Kagome?" He said a bit disappointed. He always addressed her with Miss, whenever he didn't like something.  
  
"Yes, what's the problem?"  
  
"Well, it's just..." He strained for words. "It's just, I don't think your grandfather would approve much of you going to an 'RP's' throw down." Crossing his legs, he grinned apologetically. "I'm sorry. But perhaps, you can attend mine? All of our group will be there."  
  
'What the fuck? How dare he try and make me go to his!' "Sorry Hojo-kun, I already decided that I was going to party at Haggot's. Beside, my friend Sango wants to go there anyway." Kagome told him through clenched teeth. 'Besides, why would I want to go to a party where they serve fancy cocktails and gossip about lower society?' she thought.  
  
"But Miss Kagome? Why do you hang out with that girl? She is nothing but trouble. She might as well join the RP's. I wouldn't underestimate that girl, I bet she has something on you..." That's it, Kagome had had enough of Hojo's RP talk.  
  
"Who the hell cares if they are Rebellious Preps! That's just a title! No one should fucking care if we are better than one another! That's fucking ridiculous! I'm going to Haggot's party, so I'm kindly asking you to exit my room Hojo-kun." She pointed towards the door.  
  
Hojo stared in the direction where she was directing and stood. "You are making a big mistake Miss Higurashi." He hissed. Walking to the door, he paused. "My party starts at 7:00 sharp, don't be late." He slammed the door and Kagome growled.  
  
"I already told him that I wasn't going to his lame ass party." She huffed. Glancing at the clock, she mentally kicked herself. "Shit! It's already 6:30!"  
  
Rushing to her closet, she opened it to find hangers upon hangers filled with clothes. "What to wear, what to wear." She murmured, parting clothes so she could find something cute.  
  
Taking out a short white skirt that ruffled, and a baby pink off the shoulder shirt, she hurriedly dressed. Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled. "Perfect, now all I need is my shoes and to fix my hair."  
  
Slipping on her white and pink flip-flops, she ran to the bathroom to see what else she could do with her already straight hair. "Hmm...Absolutely nothing." Kagome mumbled.  
  
Running her hand through her perfectly straight hair, she grabbed her purse and started to run down stairs. A small man stopped her on her last step with his hard fixing gaze.  
  
"Granddaughter." He said gruffly.  
  
"Grandfather?" She replied.  
  
"Where are you off to?"  
  
"Sango's." She lied.  
  
"Don't lie. You are going to that boy's party aren't you?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Yes grandfather, I am going to that boy's party, and I'm going to be late, so will you please move out of the way?"  
  
Higurashi glared at her. "You are not leaving this house unless you are going to proceed in attending Hojo's party."  
  
"Fine!" She said exasperatedly. "I'm going to his okay!" Higurashi smiled and moved out of her way and watched as she slammed the exit house door. "That's more like it." He said proudly.  
  
"You know she isn't going to Hojo's party?" Ayumi walked in.  
  
"What?" Higurashi said outraged. "What do you mean Ayumi?"  
  
"I mean you can't actually believe she would go to his party when she said she would already go to the other boy's party. I mean come on? Who would want to go to a rich party with out fun people?"  
  
"Kagome should. She should be prepared for her future, because that's what's coming to her when she gets married."  
  
Ayumi sighed. "Father, have you even told Kagome about what's to be coming for her 18th birthday and after she gets out of highschool? You know she has dreams, you know she doesn't want to get married at such a young age."  
  
"Well to bad for her, she has to. Once she gets married, she will learn to be happy. She will be well taken care of and she will own the shrine as well as his. They will live happily ever after as the priests and priestess' before us have. She will like it."  
  
"Oh father, you expect way too much from her. She is only a child." Ayumi sighed and walked out of his way.  
  
"Yes, but she is almost at adult and marriage right age." He mumbled before walking towards the shrine prayer room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome parked her car and turned off the engine when she reached a large house filled with toilet paper all over the trees and red plastic cups on the grass.  
  
"Wow, it's 7:30 and the party is already hella up." She stepped out of her car and locked it. Running her hand through her hair, she walked up to the wild party house.  
  
The door was already wide open, so she stepped through. The first thing she noticed was every single eye on her then came the whispering. "Oh no, Kagome's here!" One girl whispered evilly. "Wow, didn't know she would come to a party like this!" A cute boy smiled.  
  
"KAGOME!" A girl screeched with joy. "Kagome, over here!" Kagome turned her head to the voice and smiled widely. "Sango!"  
  
"Hey Kag, you came here a bit late don't ya think?" Sango looked beautiful as always. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she was wearing that gorgeous 'Withroft' dress her father got her. She held a drink in her hand and was a bit hyper.  
  
"I know, Hojo came over." Kagome grinned at Sango's sudden crinkle of the nose. "Oh really? Why is that?"  
  
"He wanted me to go to his party instead. But I declined." Kagome said. She jumped when she felt a strong hand wrap around her tiny waist.  
  
"Hey baby girl."  
  
"Kouga." Kagome smiled and turned around. Sango shook her head and walked off. "Hey hun, what's up?"  
  
"Not much, just waiting for you." Kouga licked his lips and gazed at the thing behind him. Kagome noticed and turned around. A girl with bright red hair and a cute face smiled, but turned instantly when she saw Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome turned back to Kouga smiling. "Kouga baby? Who was that?"  
  
Kouga glanced at her and stared into her eyes as innocently as possible. "Who was who?" He lied.  
  
"That girl?"  
  
"What girl? Kagome, the only girl I see is you." He went in for a kiss, but she stepped out of his embrace.  
  
"Fuck you." She walked away as Kouga growled.  
  
"Whatever Kagome, come talk to me when you are cooled." He walked in the direction of that cute girl and Kagome's anger grew.  
  
"What an asshole!" She walked down a hall and ended up in the main living room. Not a lot of people were in there, except Sango, Miroku and two or three other boys and girls.  
  
"Hey Sango, hey Miroku." Kagome smiled weakly. Miroku looked up from the red punch bowl and smiled brightly.  
  
"Ah Kagome dear, how good it is to see you!" He went to go swallow her in a prize-winning hug, but she stepped back and held out her hand. "Nice try Miroku, a simple handshake will do."  
  
Miroku's bright smile changed instantly into a frown. "Now Kagome! You really mustn't think so lowly of me..."  
  
"Save it Miroku." Sango butt in. "So Kag, where's lover boy?"  
  
Kagome glared at her friend and walked snootily up to the punch bowl. "He's probably off with another girl." She took a swig of her punch and immediately spit it out. "Ew, what's in here?"  
  
Miroku snickered, revealing a bottle of vodka in his pleasure guilty hands. "Spiked it."  
  
"Gross Miroku! Vodka is nasty! You should have warned me!" Kagome said, wiping her mouth of with her hand. Sango started giggling. "And you! Don't start!"  
  
"Is that the whore's voice I hear?" A high pitched, snobby voice entered the room. The boys and girls that were inside the small space, exited quickly.  
  
"Oh is that skank's voice I hear?" Kagome raised her hand to her ear. "It must be, cause I can smell her foul breath from over here."  
  
Sango bust out in laughter as Miroku sighed. 'Another party filled with their fighting..' he thought. "Girls, can't you get along?"  
  
Kikyo, dressed in all yellow, gave a "Hah!" and pushed past Miroku. "Move Miroku, you're in my way." Miroku moved but almost slipped from the sudden movement.  
  
"Don't fucking push him!" Sango snapped. Kikyo turned to her and grinned. "Oh does Sango have a crush on Miroku the Pervert?" She turned to Miroku and glared. "I wouldn't waste my time on a sleezbag like him..he will just cause trouble."  
  
"Don't tell me what I can and what I can't do. I will do what I please!" Sango growled. Miroku hid his grin. Kikyo giggled and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah you do what is best for you Sango dear. Have Miroku, then be heart broken the next day."  
  
Sango glared at Kikyo one last time and started to walk out of the room. "Bitch." She muttered before leaving the room for good. Miroku glared at Kikyo's haughty face and hissed. "You are a fucking bitch Kikyo, a mother fucking bitch."  
  
He stormed off after Sango and left Kagome alone with her rival. Kikyo turned to her and grinned. "Where's your boyfriend Kagome dear? Off fucking another girl?"  
  
"Probably." Kagome said, sipping her disgusting spiked punch.  
  
"Oh." She could hear the disappointment in Kikyo's voice since she didn't let her get to her.  
  
"You're probably next on his list of sluts." Kagome slammed her punch down and walked out of the room.  
  
The yellow dressed girl's jaw dropped from the insult and hissed. "Whatever."  
  
Kagome made her way through the rough crowd and found her best friend. "Hey Sango."  
  
"Hey." Sango seemed a bit disappointed.  
  
"Don't let Kikyo get to you. She's a slut and a mess up."  
  
"I know, its just she has to ruin everything."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? You aren't even going out with Miroku."  
  
Sango's face turned crimson and stuttered, "Oh I-I know! I w-was just say- saying oh nevermind." She turned away from her friend and smiled at the glass vase.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome smiled. "Do you...Do you like Miroku Kazaana?"  
  
"No of course not! That's ridiculous!" Sango whipped around a laughed nervously. "Hah, that's ridiculous."  
  
"Uh huh, sure."  
  
"So um Kagome, how do you like my party?" A boy's voice was heard from behind. She turned around and smiled. Haggot, an 18-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes was practically dancing on his toes.  
  
"It's rocking! Who knew that you could pull of a great party!" She joked.  
  
"Hah I know! I'm glad my mom and dad left for the weekend!" Haggot was pulled back by another girl and waved goodbye to the girls.  
  
Once he was out of earshot, Sango turned to Kagome. "An eighteen year old boy should not tell people that he was lucked by his mom and dad leaving. That's just wrong."  
  
Kagome started laughing at her comment. "Hey Kagome! There's a dance off in the next room! Kikyo's the best so far! Go show her up!" A boy said, holding a bottle of beer in his hand.  
  
"A dance off?" Kagome yelled over the loud music.  
  
"Yeah! You should go!"  
  
Sango's smile widened and she dragged her friend to the theatre room. "Thanks for the hint JoJo!" Sango yelled to him.  
  
"Jeez Sango, you should tell me before you start forcing me into that crowd of crazy people!" Kagome exhaled as she fixed her skirt that was creeping up her tan thigh.  
  
"Sorry, but you HAVE to beat Kikyo at this dance off! Not only will you be known as the best dancer, but you will totally embarrass her!"  
  
"I already am known for being good at dance!" Kagome argued. She didn't really feel like dancing right now.  
  
"Oh c'mon! I know Ballet is your thing, but maybe you have another trick up your sleeve!" Sango insisted.  
  
Kagome caught Kikyo's eye and glared. "But I don't want to dance-"  
  
"Hey Whore! You gonna try to win against me? You know you're only talent is ballet!" Kikyo twirled stupidly and laughed. Kagome jumped on the stage and tons of people cheered.  
  
"Oh you're on."  
  
Miroku stood next to Sango as they watched the music start up. "Hey Sango."  
  
She turned to him and smiled warmly. "Hey Mir-AH! PERVERT!" A red hand mark was imprinted on his cheek even before the dancer's started dancing.  
  
"What's going on here?" Inuyasha dressed in black and red came up. "What's she doing up there?"  
  
"'She' has a name, and it's Kagome. And she is about to beat your girl friend's ass at the dance off." Sango cheered her friend on. A fast song came on and Kikyo started moving her hips while jumping around.  
  
"Oh this is going to be good." Inuyasha said, glancing from his slutty girlfriend, to his beautiful friend slash rival. "This will be really good."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SORRY! I know! I'm horrible! You know my mum and sister have not yet updated my computer? How sad is that! They made me wait forever! But now its here, even if its not that good.  
  
I'll try and make the next chapter better! Don't be mad at me cause I take forever to update! You should be glad that I at least do! Well My birthday is in exactly one month! Yep! April 24th! Can't wait!  
  
Well I hope you all have a wonderful day and THANK YOU for the reviews! 25 for 3 chaps is hella good! Thank you all! SEE YA!  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
VanillaSuga 


	5. Winner and PARTAY

Shikon Shard High  
  
The song quickened and Kikyo moved her hips to the beat, stroking her hair and thighs. A few guys cheered for her, while Kagome smirked standing still. Yeah she was good, but was Kikyo good enough?  
  
The slutty girl bent over and smacked her butt, slowly rising up from her position. Boys stomped their feet to the beat and yelled, "Yeah!" The song slowed down and Kikyo ended with a jiggle of her breasts.  
  
Winking at Kagome, she stepped off to the side. Kagome eyed the DJ, and he nodded, pressing buttons on the music box.  
  
"What do you think she can do?" Miroku asked, waiting for the DJ to pick out a song. "I've only seen her do ballet, and she's hella good at that."  
  
Sango touched her lips and her eyebrows knitted with worry. 'Maybe she couldn't do anything else.' She thought. "I don't know what else she can do. Kikyo's really good at that hip hop stuff, but I've never seen Kagome do anything else but ballet."  
  
"Feh. I bet that's ALL she can do." Inuyasha smirked. He brought his beer bottle to his lips and chuckled, taking a swig. He coughed as a tango-ish song came on. "What the hell, she's gonna do tango?"  
  
Sango slapped her forehead and groaned. "Oh no, not tango!"  
  
Everyone watched as Kagome slipped off her flip-flops, rolled her pink shirt up a bit, showing off her smooth, tan flat belly and ran her hair through her hair. "What's she gonna do?" Whispers flew out like no where.  
  
Kikyo giggled and watched Kagome turned her back to the crowd, also lowering her skirt so it rested snuggly on her hips. "Wow, that looks hot." Haggot grinned.  
  
The tango song that was playing suddenly quickened and it was noticed as "Objection" by Shakira. Rolling her left ankle and foot, she started moving her hands in an erotic way.  
  
"What kind of dance is this?" Sango asked, as the beat got quicker and quicker. The beat hit a high hitch and Kagome started rolling her hips around. Slowly at first, but they gradually moved faster in a sexual kind of way.  
  
"Ah hell ya! She's belly dancing!" A boy yelled. The crowd cheered and Kikyo's smirk turned into a slight worried frown. Kagome faced the crowd, popping her hips around and making her belly dance in an erotic way.  
  
She did many tricks that got so many guys' eyes that she was surprised that Kouga hadn't came in yet. But as if on cue, he came walking in and almost fainted from the sight.  
  
He watched as Kagome's tan and muscled thighs moved with her fast moving hips and as she used her hands to slide her hands up and down her curved body and through her hair.  
  
Kouga had to bite his knuckles to stop his moan. "Damn!" A boy next to him whistled. "Wow she is one sexy woman." Kouga growled and grabbed the boy by the collar. "Don't EVER say that about my woman you ass hole. Now get out of my sight."  
  
The boy was dropped and he immediately scrambled off the floor and through the crowd. Kouga moaned again, and realized his "little friend" was a bit 'too' happy. "I want her, and I want her bad." His eyes filled with lust as he again watched her touch her moving hips.  
  
The song started to slow down, and as the song slowed, so did her hips. But they kept popping back and forth, front to back in a powerful hip pop. Finally the song ended and so did her performance.  
  
Everyone went silent for a few seconds, and as she smiled, the whole room burst into applause. "Damn girl you're one helluva dancer!" she heard.  
  
"Damn! That was hot!" Miroku said eyes wide. Inuyasha felt himself growl and turned away. "Feh. She was okay."  
  
Sango turned to him and raised her eyebrows. "At least she was better then Kikyo." She turned her direction off of him and watched as her best friend jumped of the stage and walked straight to them.  
  
"Damn Kagome, I knew you were good, but I never knew you could be THAT good at something like belly dancing!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Aww, it was nothing!" Kagome joked. Sango giggled and watched as Kikyo jumped off the stage and headed in their direction.  
  
"Uh oh, bitch alert." Sango said, coughing as Kikyo's steaming self walked up to them.  
  
"Good job there slut, never knew you had it in you. Must have a lot of experience." Kikyo shot at her, smiling wickedly. Kagome had to clench her fists and put them behind her skirt to stop herself from punching the bigheaded girl in front of her.  
  
"Yeah thanks girl!" Kagome smiled sarcastically. "Had lots of practice. But you know what they say with anything. 'Practice makes Perfect'. Shows to me that you need LOTS of practice. Or else.." She hummed. "You would have won, and embarrassed me."  
  
Kikyo glared and hissed. Sango and Miroku laughed and watched as Kikyo glared once more before walking away. "Coming baby?" She said over her shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha took a drink of his alcohol beverage and shook his head. "Nope." Kikyo turned around and hooked her index finger and moved it to her to him in a 'come here' motion. "Get over here Inuyasha Tama, I want you to take me home."  
  
"Find a ride bitch, I'm not your taxi." He scoffed.  
  
"But you are MY boyfriend, and I'm telling you NOW that you HAVE to take me home or YOUR ass is in TROUBLE!" She screeched.  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kikyo's face blew up like a red balloon and she stormed off. "UGH!"  
  
"Wow Kikyo!" Kagome laughed at her. "Dissed twice in one day! I think that's a new record! And to your FACE!" She turned back to her laughing friends and smiled.  
  
"So you think I was good?"  
  
"Hell ya! That was awesome! Who knew you had it in you!" Sango nudged her. "Haha, you have to teach me sometime."  
  
"And Sango, you can practice your hip pop movements on my lap shweety!" Miroku raised his eyebrows up and down. Sango's mouth dropped and she blushed slightly.  
  
"In your dreams Kazaana."  
  
"I knew you were the one intruding my dreams. Find anything you want to make into reality?"  
  
"Ew you're such a lecher!" Sango laughed. She hit his arm playfully and noticed Haggot get up on the stage.  
  
"Well my friends, I hope you had a blast at my party!" The whole party people cheered, raising their cups of alcohol. "But now I must say, YOU ALL HAVE TO GET OUT NOW! PARENTS JUST CALLED AND THEY ARE ON THEIR WAY HOME!"  
  
The whole place went silent and for a few seconds, the only thing heard was the wind blowing outside. A cop's car signaled a warning sound from outside, and the lights flashed through the house. "AHH!!" Everyone yelled, exiting the large house.  
  
"Haha! Well this has certainly been an interesting night!" Kagome yelled over to Sango as they both power-walked out through the back door. "Yeah I know tell me about it." Sango laughed.  
  
"Hey hottie." A man's voice was heard calling from just outside the porch door as Kagome unlocked her mustang's door. "Who's that?" Sango mumbled, turning around. Instantly both girls groaned.  
  
"What do you want Kouga." Kagome glowered.  
  
"To say good night and maybe come see you later." He suggested.  
  
"Ah get the fuck away from me, I'm still pissed at you." She hissed, opening up her door and sitting herself into her pink fluffy seat. Kouga walked around to her side and rested his arms on the windowed door.  
  
"Baby, you can't be mad at me. I didn't do anything. You just assume." He smiled sweetly. Kagome glared at him and was fuming. 'One of these day's I'm going to dump his ass, and I'm going to actually have a reason why.' She thought.  
  
"Okay sorry." She gave in. Sango was already seat belted in on the passenger's side and she rolled her eyes. "You can't come over tonight because I have to watch my little brother and his party."  
  
Kouga sighed out of frustration but held his temper in. "Alright, I guess we can do 'things' later. Good night baby." He took out his cell phone and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.  
  
As Kagome started her engine, Sango turned her head and watched Kouga dial numbers and put the celly to his ear. She could barely make out his moving lips, but she did catch, "Tonight, you and me."  
  
Turing back around she looked to the side. If only her best friend knew how bad Kouga was cheating on Kagome. "Hey Sango, I'm going to the school parking lot. I think you forgot something there that you kinda need."  
  
"Wha?" Sango said confused.  
  
"Clover?" Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango's eyes widened and she put her hand to her mouth. "Oh yeah! My car! Haha thanks Kag!"  
  
"Hah, no problem babe. I'm always there to remind you."  
  
Sango turned back to the side and watched the trees get passed quickly. She had a feeling Kagome did know Kouga was cheating on her. But whenever she broke up with him, he would always get her back.  
  
Kagome needed a reason why she wanted to break up with Kouga, and not just an accusing excuse. Kouga only got her back, because he had her at accusing. If Kagome saw Kouga cheating on her, then he would be out of her life faster than the speed of light. But of course she had no proof, so with out proof, there is no evidence. And with out evidence, there is no way of getting rid of Kouga Swift.  
  
Sango smiled as she watched Kagome's carefree self carefully listen to the music on the radio and hair fly with the wind behind her. She hoped that one day, Kagome would escape from Kouga, and she really hoped that Kouga will actually stop being smart about his creeping, and leave clues down by accident so her best friend could bust him.  
  
Pulling sharply into the parking lot, Sango exited the black mustang convertible. "Thanks Kag, you're the best."  
  
"No problem Sango. I got your brother tonight, so you can have mine tomorrow haha. I will call you later. Remember, 10 am Sunday we have appointments to get our hair done. Girls day out. Shopping too. Don't be late. See ya!" Kagome drove off slowly; making sure her friend got in her car safely. When things were right, she made her way towards the Higurashi Shrine.  
  
Glancing at the clock, she sped faster towards her home. It was 12:30 and her mom was probably pissed. "Shit, I need to hurry." Turning off her engine, she locked up her car and ran up the steps, only to be greeted by a steaming mother.  
  
"Hey mom.." Kagome drawled sweetly. Ayumi tapped her foot angrily and her arms were crossed.  
  
"Kagome, you are SO lucky you came home before 12:45. Now I'm only going to be late by 15 minutes. Hurry in the house, the boys are still up with the girls playing video games. Make sure if the girls stay the night that they sleep in the den. All right, your grandfather already left to the priests meeting in Kyoto, so he won't be back until Monday. I won't be home until Monday either, the girls and I are going out tonight and I'm staying over there for a few days. Talk to you later honey. Be good." She kissed her daughter good bye and walked down the steps.  
  
"Bye mom!" Kagome waved. Closing the door, she walked up to her room and passed by her little brother's room. "Souta I'm home."  
  
Inside his room, the boys whispered. "Dude your sisters home. She's freaking hot!" James said, earning a slight glare from his girlfriend Delia. James was a tall boy with a skinny body. He was 14 years old and had blonde hair and dark green eyes. He donned gray sweat pants; white socks and a dark gray tee shirt.  
  
Delia was a short girl with curly black hair that spiraled down to her elbows. She had tan skin and almost turquoise eyes. She wore baby blue cotton shorts and James' long football jersey.  
  
"Don't even think about checking her out James, or you are a dead man." James gulped and scratched the back of his head. "Shoot De, I wouldn't check her out. Maybe look," He coughed at Delia's glare. "Well okay, I'll be quiet now."  
  
"Alright Sis! I'm just playing games with my friends." Souta called back. "Hey sis, we rented some movies, could ya bring them in here?"  
  
Kagome was searching through her drawers when she heard his question. "Um no! What did you rent anyway?" She asked, still finding something to wear to bed.  
  
Souta paused his game and turned to his friends for help. "Let's see, we rented five movies. Scorpion King, 2Fast 2Furious, Jeepers Creepers 2, Super Troopers and.." He gave a small hint of embarrassment. "Romeo and Juliet."  
  
The girls started to giggle as the boys kinda cracked a grin. "Oh Hehehehehehehe!" Kagome teased, walking into her brother's room. "Yeah! Make out movie! Let's make out!"  
  
"Okay!" James was the first to pop up from his position on the bed. Kagome raised her eyebrow and pushed him back down. "Down boy."  
  
"Yeah down boy indeed." Delia hit his head. "Stupid boyfriend."  
  
"Anyway, I want to watch some of those movies with you lil bro, so let's go down to the den."  
  
"Aww Kag, do ya have to?" Souta complained. "What do you want to see?"  
  
"I want to watch Romeo and Juliet. But that means no kissing for me." She laughed at James' wide eyes. "But you guys can haha." She circled her fingers to the little party people.  
  
"Well I'm going to go down stairs and get it ready. Popcorn and drinks will be waiting." She walked away and out of their site.  
  
"I call by Kagome..er." James glanced at his glaring girlfriend. "And Delia of course." He cleared his throat. "Yeah and Delia."  
  
"Well of course Brittany and I will be together." Souta winked at his beautiful friend. She was a short girl with a petite shape, but had the prettiest face he had ever seen.  
  
She had bright baby blue eyes and soft freckles on her light skin. She almost had a baby look to her, but her body begged to differ. She was big breasted, slightly larger than her other girl friends, and had long strawberry blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah you better." She teased. Brittany was wearing her silky pink Victoria Secrets pajama set. It had small black bows on her pants and tank top.  
  
"I guess that leaves me and you sweetie!" Kohoku flirted with the girl named Sadie. She wore dark blue silk shorts and a long silk over shirt filled with white Sakura petals on it.  
  
"Oh you know it!" She giggled. Her eyes were so green that they looked unreal. Her tan skin complimented her eyes and her dark brown hair.  
  
Kohoku donned a pair of black sweats, white socks and a gray sweater that said TJU. He almost looked like Sango, except for the boy form. He was definitely a little cutie.  
  
Shippo smiled. "Yep, and you and me baby!" Shannon laughed at his comment. She was a pretty girl with baby blue eyes and short blonde hair. She was a bit short, but Shippo loved short girls. She wore a tight black pajama set from Victoria's Secret. It was a tight black sweater that had 'Aquarius' sewn in with diamonds and tight cotton pants that had Victoria's Secret symbol on the right pant leg.  
  
Shippo had sponge bob squarepants pajama pants and a gray hoodie on that read Tama Inc as pajamas. "Well what are we waiting for? Popcorn and soda  
  
are waiting for us duh!"  
  
Everyone piled out of Souta's room and ran down stairs to the den. Like Kagome said, different kinds of sodas and popcorn were waiting for them. Each of the teenagers took a seat on the plush white leather couch and sat down, waiting now for the movie to start.  
  
James didn't end up sitting by Kagome, because she took the one seater- could-fit-two large plush white leather chair a couple of feet away from the large couch.  
  
"Okay everyone be quiet, movies starting." Kohoku dimmed the lights and went back to his seat by his girlfriend. Once the movie started, his lips instantly connected with Sadie's.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered something about kids and never actually watching movies they pay for. After many laughs and a few mack downs later and the movie was half over, the door bell rang.  
  
"I'll get it, don't let me disrupt your lil kissing here." Kagome said, hopping over popcorn bowls and soda cans. "I'll be back. Let's keep this shrindading PG 13 please." She laughed.  
  
'Who the hell rings someone's doorbell around 1:30?' the girl thought. 'Crazy people that's who.' The doorbell rang once more. "I'm coming!" She said irritated.  
  
Opening the door quickly, she gasped in surprise to who was at the door. Standing there, soaking wet from the now raining sky, was Inuyasha Tama. He was wearing his dark blue jeans with his white basketball shoes, red long sleeve shirt and a black leather jacket.  
  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said, leaning on the doorframe. His hair was drenched and flattened against his head.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed. "What are you doing here, and out in the rain?"  
  
He looked her over. God was she beautiful. Standing there in pink and gray underwear boy shorts and a tight gray with pink lining tank top. "I had to drop something off to the brat."  
  
"Brat?" She said confusedly.  
  
"My little brother."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, she grabbed his shirt forcefully, looked around outside to see who was looking and pulled him in. Shutting the door, she walked him to the hallway closet and took out a fluffy green towel and threw it on his head.  
  
"Who's your little brother, and do I have him in this house?"  
  
"Yeah, Shippo. The red haired kid."  
  
"Wait what?" Kagome said astonished. "Your little brother is Shippo? OH! I get it! So that's why you two never get along. Hah! That's funny!"  
  
"Yeah, well now you know our secret. We usually act like we aren't related because we don't look alike." Inuyasha rubbed his face dry with the towel.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about that. I never saw your father before, but I did see your mom, and she had black hair. I'm guessing your father has the white hair like yourself, so how does Shippo have red hair?" She asked, making a perplexed face.  
  
"Well, my aunt Shi-Shi has strawberry red colored hair, so I think it's because of that. I think he took after her. My father has the thickness of hair like Shippo does, but it's white. Shippo got my mom's eyes, and the clever ways of thinking. But aside from that, we act like we aren't related."  
  
"Wow, amazing. You two keep it off good. Well what is it that you wanted to give to him?" Kagome asked, getting up and walking towards the downstairs den. "Come with me."  
  
Inuyasha got up, leaving the wet towel on the couch in the living room and followed her. "Shippo! Your brother is here to give you something." Kagome said, walking down the steps.  
  
Shippo looked to his friends, then down to his sweater. "Shit." Was all he mustered up. "Hide me! I'm not here!" He said, trying to hide behind a pillow and Shannon.  
  
"Oh little brother!" Inuyasha called, walking down the steps slowly. "I believe I have something for you, and you have something for me in return."  
  
"Inuyasha Tama is here?" Brittany giggled. She turned to Sadie, Shannon, and Delia, and they all started giggling. "Oh yeah, he's fucking hot!"  
  
All four boys' glared at them, but the girls raised their shoulders. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kohoku waved them off.  
  
"Erm..yes?" Shippo asked squeakily realizing that his older brother was glaring right at him, his fist in his hand.  
  
"Shippo you little shit! I need my sweatshirt for dad's meeting tomorrow! Why the hell are you going into my room?!" Inuyasha bellowed. Kagome put her hands on her hips and turned to the raging boy.  
  
"You came all this way to yell at your brother for something this stupid? Inuyasha Tama, you are pathetic."  
  
"The little fuck needs to know where he stands! Plus, I need that sweater for my father's meeting with me tomorrow, I have to wear it to get a business deal with him at Tama Inc."  
  
"Fine, here have it back!" Shippo said, slipping it off his body, revealing a yellow short sleeve shirt. "I didn't have a sweater to wear here, but if my older and ONLY brother wants his sweater back, I'll just freeze."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Shippo, I'm not your ONLY brother, you also have Sesshoumaru, and you won't freeze cause it's fucking 90 degrees in here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Okay are you two done now, Romeo and Juliet is like practically over now." Kagome growled.  
  
"Yeah I'm done, I'm leaving. Shippo, dad says that when you get home, you have to clean the pool. Oh and not in your," Inuyasha paused, but then proceeded in a smirk before heading out the door. "Speedo. Bye."  
  
Shippo's face flushed a bright pink and shrugged his shoulders when he noticed all eyes were on him. 'Reminder. Kill Inuyasha when I get home.' He thought.  
  
"Alright, now that we are done fighting, I think it would be great that we start our second movie. Any one up for Jeepers Creepers?" Kagome smiled, holding a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG I AM SOO SORRY!! My sister didn't update Rex (my computer..I named him) but I found another way of updating! YAY for me and you! I hope the chapter worked! I don't have Microsoft Word at the moment, but I DO have Word Pad. So hopefully this one works!  
  
Well what did you think? Shippo is Inuyasha's younger brother..I wanted him like that. I didn't want the famous lil squirt left out! hehe! Well I hope you liked the chappie! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!  
Oodles*o*Toodles  
xoxo*VanillaSuga 


	6. You Invited Who?

Shikon Shard High   
  
Beep Beep Beep. Groaning instantly at the annoying alarm clock, the device was immediately thrown at the wall. Inuyasha lazily awoke from his slumber and scratched his thick head. "What time is it anyway?" He asked himself groggily. Turning to the alarm on the ground, smashed into tiny pieces, he cursed. "Damn it. That's the 4th clock this week!" Walking towards the bathroom, the sleepy teenager took the longest shower ever, new time record. "Damn, that kid is way to damn lazy, damn it!" Mr. Tama growled, sipping his cup of coffee. Mrs. Tama rolled her eyes and sighed, sitting down at the dining table with her grumpy husband. "Dear, I believe that is the third time you said damn in a sentence. Why don't you make yourself a bagel with peanut butter. NO butter." She said softly but meaningly. "Listen, this diet you are putting on me is getting rather painful! Can't I have SOME fat?" Mr. Tama argued. Mrs. Tama got up and put her dish in the sink. "No." She said before leaving the dining area. "Damn wife, can't even let her damn husband have a damn bagel with butter, damn it!" "I hate mornings." Inuyasha yawned as he shut his bedroom door. Looking at himself in the full length mirror, he flexed. "Whoa baby, hot stuff." With nothing but a towel around his waist, his smooth, tan, muscled torso was revealed with drops of water glistening it slightly. "Master Inuyasha, your father requests you to be down stairs in 10 minutes. He has sent some breakfast up to you, since you will not be eating with him." A voice called outside his large bedroom. "Thanks, but no thanks. You tell my good for nothing father that I don't want his measly breakfast. I'll get something after the interview. And you tell him that I will be down when I want. Thanks Margiri." Inuyasha said, taking off his towel and walking naked to his drawers. "Yes sir." Footsteps that faded revealed that she was away. "Damn father, trying to hurry his damn son up for no damn reason." Like they all say: 'Like father, Like son.' Inuyasha slipped his checkered boxers on with a pair of white socks and lazily dragged himself to the large wooden closet. "Hmm..What to wear..what to wear." He rummaged through his clothes and finally came to the black suit that was neatly pressed with a red tie hanging down. After many complications, he managed to put the spiced up suit on in a matter of minutes. Taking his sweater that he grabbed from Kagome's house yesterday, he walked out of his room. "I'm ready." He called. "Good. Hurry up boy." "Didn't I just say I was ready?" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't snap at me boy, I'll beat the shit out of you." Mr. Tama growled. Entering the living area, Inuyasha looked at his father, while visa versa. Mr. Tama was wearing a navy blue suit with a turquoise tie and nice black shoes. His hair was brought back in a clean ponytail on the back of his neck and expensive shades on his face. "You look good son." Mr. Tama mumbled. "Thanks dad." Inuyasha mumbled back. He was wearing his black and red suit with shined black shoes, expensive shades in his hand and the Tama sweater in his other. His hair was pulled back neatly like his fathers and a slight grin on his face. "Well we're off. Give your mother a kiss good bye brat." Mr. Tama sneered before leaving the mansion. Mrs. Tama rolled her eyes. "He just has to ruin the moment." She sighed.  
  
"Bye mom. Love you." Inuyasha gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled. She straightened his suit and whispered good luck. On his way out, Inuyasha mumbled after his father. "Asshole."   
  
"Shh, don't wake her. Let's just get out. We'll go meet the girls at Barney's Hamburger Hut in five." Whispers flew out. "What if your sister wakes up and stops us?" "Nah, she's to lazy to do anything of the sort." Sota said, stealthily walked passed Kagome's opened door. "Shh, c'mon!" "Coming!" The boys whispered. Running down stairs as quietly as they could, they thought they had reached their destination unnoticed. Turning the knob to go outside, Kagome walked in the living room. "Going somewhere?" She said sweetly. She had a frying pan in her hand and white powder on her forehead and cheeks. "Oh no, your sister is gonna hit us with a frying pan until we die, then she's gonna bury our bodies in the back yard, where a dog will find them and eat our bones, and we will get pooped out where dung beatles will use us a house!!!" James' whispered quickley to Sota. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged. "Just a thought." "Right. Well you can't go anywhere Sota. At least not right now. Mom wanted me to feed you breakfast, then drop you off at basketball practice. After that, you can do whatever you want, cause I'm finished watching you." Kagome said, before entering the kitchen. "Whew..that was a close one." James' sighed. The boy's all went into the kitchen and sat down. "So I suppose the girls left early this morning? I would too," Kag laughed. "I mean you all are dirty." "Shut up sis. Just cook us our damn breakfast." Sota rolled his eyes. The girl in the apron slammed the frying pan on the oven and turned around angrily. "Excuse me?" She said with a hand on her hip. "Make your own damn food you fucking lazy ass. Don't EVER say that again to me! I'll kick your ass Sota." Taking her tray of delicious looking blueberry muffins and a cup of milk, she stuck up her nose and walked up to her room. "But..those muffins..looked good." Kohoku sighed, reaching for them as she disapeared. "Bitch." Sota sniped. "Yeah and then he was all, 'Shut up and just cook us our damn breakfast!" Kagome talked wildly to her boyfriend on her cellphone as she drove down the road. "Did you kick his ass?" Koga asked. "I threatened him." "I would have kicked his ass." "Yeah I know you would have." Kagome said. The door bell rang on the other side of Kag's cell phone. "Who's there?" She asked.  
  
Muffled sounds came from Kouga's side of the phone and a whispered giggle was heard. "Oh it's, heh, It's no one babe." Kagome rolled her eyes and managed to not shut the phone in anger. "Right, well I'm gonna go okay?" Kouga's voice seemed husky and he replied with, "Kag, I gotta go. A friend is here, and um, well I gotta go. Bye." With that he hung up. Angered further more than she was, Kagome glared at the phone with an open and shocked mouth. "UGH! WHAT AN ASS!!" She screamed, shutting her flip phone and throwing it into her Gucci purse. Swerving to the right, she parked in someone's drive in and then backed out quickly. A small sound of ringing was heard, and she digged through her purse to get her never ending ringing cell phone. "What." She snapped. "Damn." "Who is this?" "You're lover's best friend." He laughed. "Kouga doesn't have many guy friends. Who is this?" Kagome growled, flipping off a slow driver. "It's Miroku." Kagome softened a bit. "Oh hey Lech, what's goin on?" "Here it goes with the lech again. haha. Well I just wanted to know what you were doing tonight?" Miroku asked. "Um, probably nothing. What you got planned?" She drove by Kouga's side appartment that he owned when he had parties and noticed that only his car was parked. 'The bitch must of have walked. She probably needed exercise anyhow.' "Um probably just a lil thing at my house. You, Me, someone and Sango." Miroku said innocently. Kagome raised her eyebrow, still searching for any sign of creeping. "You invited Sango?" "No!" Miroku said sadly but quickley. "But I was hoping, that you could, ya know. Invite her for me?" With no signs of anything, Kagome drove off towards her house. "Haha sure Miroku. Anything for you. What time do you want me and Sango over?" "Um, let's say in like an hour? Movie night. You bring Sango, and I'll get everything else. Oh and keep this quiet, don't want Kouga the Dick getting in on this." Kagome laughed angrily. "Oh I think his Dick is already in someone's business." 'Filthy cheater.' She thought. Miroku gave her a confused, "Huh?" and she continued. "Oh nevermind Miroku. Haha, I'll be there in an hour with Sango. Talk to ya later. Peace." With that, she hung up and drove passed her house towards Sango's. "Hello?" "Sango, my love. Are you up yet?" "Kagome, you call me at 5, and you think I'm up?" Kagome looked to the side window and slowly said her answer. "Yes. It's five, we've got to be somewhere at six, so come on a get ready! How late did you stay up last night?" Sango gave her a yawned answer. "Uuuntiil foour." She sniffed. "But yeah, where are we going?" "Somewhere special." Kagome smiled, walking up to her doorsteps. "Come on in." Sango laughed, hanging up her phone. Kagome entered Sango's delightful and homey home with a chuckle. "Just give me a second and I'll get out of the shower and be ready in 10." In no time, Sango was out and ready to leave. "Well it's 5:45, so why don't we just go early?" Sango asked.  
  
"You really wanna know where we are going huh?" Kagome giggled. "Well when you find out, I'm sure you'll cry!" "Cry with happiness?" Sango asked happily. Her best friend smiled evilly. "Sure." The happy friend sported a denim short skirt that ruffled like a school girl's skirt that showed off her smooth tan legs and a black halter top that let her toned arms be revealed. Having straight hair, she let it loose and she put shades on her eyes. "Ready." "Great! Let's go." Kagome donned pink pants that scrunched at the bottoms with light pink and white high heels and a white thin strapped halter top. Her toned and tan belly showed slightly and her diamond belly ring sparkled in the sunset. Her hair in light curls of the bottom of her midnight black hair and a small pink flower on the side of her right ear. "The girls will be here any minute." Miroku fussed, cleaning up a bit in the large den of his mansion. Inuyasha picked his teeth on the couch. "Who's all coming over?" The doorbell rang. "C'mon Inuyasha, let's meet the girls." Walking up to the door and Inuyasha following him but rolling his eyes in the progress, they opened the door. There standing were two hot looking girls and two hot looking guys. "Kagome?!" Inuyasha said confused. "Inuyasha?" Kagome growled. "Sango!" Miroku acted surprised. "Miroku?" Sango groaned. "You didn't tell me he/she was coming?!" They all yelled at Miroku. The boy cowered and gave an innocent grin. "Oops." Oh boy. This night was gonna be a LONG night. Hey y'all. Sorry it took so long to update. Things happened, but it's all good now. Hope you liked the story. Thanks for ALL the reviews! Only 5 chaps and there are like 78 reviews! Hopefully I reach 100 soon! I still have like 14 or 15 more chaps to go..HEY! maybe even 19 more chaps to go!! By the way, sorry if its so short!!! Better than nothing though right? Have a nice day!  
  
xoxoVanillaSuga 


	7. Nothings Changed

Shikon Shard High  
  
"Well there's no point in arguing at the front door, so why don't   
  
we all just come on in before the neighbors suspect something." Miroku  
  
said, grabbing all three friends and dragging them in.  
  
"Kagome you bitch, you said I would cry with happiness when I got here,  
  
I didn't expect you to bring me HERE to the perverts house!" Sango growled.  
  
"Well excuse me, I thought Miroku would have invited like Rei Yamato,  
  
but no he just had to invite that ass!" Kagome pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha glared. "Ass? What the hell? I'm an ass huh?"  
  
"That's what I just said, got hearing problems?"  
  
"I'll show you ass!" Tackling Kagome's feet, Inuyasha managed to throw  
  
her over his shoulder and he began running towards the back door.  
  
Sango and Miroku laughed as Kagome started screaming and beating Inuyasha's  
  
back while he started towards the pool.  
  
"Inuyasha, if you drop me in that water, OOOh! Code Red boy, you're  
  
in deeper shit then before!"  
  
Tama smirked. "Deeper shit eh? How about deeper water!" With that,   
  
Inuyasha plunged into the water while holding on to the resisting Kagome.  
  
Higurashi splashed back up, gasping for air. "Oh my god you fucking jerk!  
  
I have no new clothes here!!"  
  
The silver-haired teen splashed his angry friend. "No prob, you can wear  
  
my clothes. I have some extra stuff."  
  
Kagome blushed a little. "What the hell, I thought you hated me?  
  
Don't you want like, me to freeze?" She gave him a suspicious stare.  
  
Moving closer, Inuyasha whispered. "I think it will be sexy to see you  
  
in my clothes. Unable to resist you, but having to. I guess that's   
  
the best part. The adrenaline from the challenge."  
  
Kagome's mouth dropped.  
  
"OOkay, well I think that's a sign for us to leave the scene. C'mon."  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist. Instantly she pulled away.  
  
"Don't worry," He sighed. "I'm not gonna try anything on you."  
  
Blushing a bit, she nodded. "Okay."  
  
After Miroku and Sango left, that gave Inuyasha full advantage.  
  
He moved in, trying desperately to keep his eyes on her face and not   
  
her wet and 'cold' body.  
  
"Um.." Kagome's mind was malfunctioning. Stupid brain. Give into lust why  
  
don't ya!  
  
"I want to touch you, but never actually connect." He grazed his hand over   
  
her smooth cheek. "I want to stop hating you, but never be less than friends.  
  
and I want to," His lips moved towards hers. "Kiss you, and actually feel   
  
something for the first time."  
  
Kagome was panting. Damn. Was it her, or was Inuyasha getting REALLY close to her.  
  
Without thinking, she wrapped her wet arms around his neck and pulled him in  
  
close, smashing her lips against his.  
  
Inuyasha, shocked as he may be, deepened the kiss, by wrapping his arms around  
  
her drenched waist. The feel of her small body, warmthed his skin. The taste  
  
of her lips against his, sent chills of excitement through his body.  
  
The feel of her breasts against his chest, caused Inuyasha notice something.  
  
He pulled back. "Oh god."  
  
Kagome realized what she did and gasped, putting a hand against her mouth.  
  
"Oh no. I did NOT just cheat on my boyfriend." She turned slowly to the wet  
  
boy to the side of her with confused eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"What the hell just happened?" She whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha was staring at the water. "Didn't mean to."  
  
"Um..it's okay. Um, we should probably go in." Kagome was about ten different  
  
shades of red by now. Walking slowly through the thick water, she started up   
  
stairs.  
  
Inuyasha pulled her back to him and wrapped his arms around her body.  
  
"Our secret kay?"  
  
For once, Kagome actually liked the feel of being wrapped up by someone. She  
  
felt safe, warm, protected and most of all, loved. Nodding, she turned around  
  
and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"This isn't changing anything." She smiled, trying to break free of the   
  
akward one liners. "We may have kissed, and I may have felt something, but  
  
you're still an ass!" Kagome laughed, and pushed him in. As he went tumbling  
  
back, she used the time to run up the stairs and into the house.  
  
"Hey that was unfair! Who's the one with the clothes?" Inuyasha laughed. He  
  
made his way towards the house too. Entering he saw Sango and Miroku on the couch,  
  
on the SAME couch, only like fifty feet away from each other.  
  
"Have a nice swim?" Miroku turned and winked at his wet friends.  
  
"Nah, it was cold Uber stupid." Kagome said, running up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah what she said." Inuyasha ran up after her.  
  
"Yep, they are gonna hit it off." Sango laughed. She turned to look at Miroku,  
  
and screamed. He was like inches away from her face.  
  
"Sango, my love!"  
  
By reflex, she pushed him hard and instantly he fell off the couch and tumbled  
  
to the door. "Miroku you creep! Don't do that!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Pervert."  
  
Sighing, Miroku got up."Yeah, yeah. C'mon guys, get down here so we can watch  
  
the movie!"  
  
"Coming!"  
  
"Hey not bad?" Inuyasha said in the room. "A bit big, but that's the comfortable  
  
part."  
  
"I still think it's gross that I'm wearing your boxers." She groaned, looking  
  
at herself in the mirror. "Are you sure these are clean?"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course they are. No come on." He grabbed her hand  
  
and led her down the stairs.  
  
Kagome was wearing his navy blue 'Tama INC' hoodie, his grey sweat pants and a pair  
  
of his boxers. Not to mention his socks and large white shirt underneath the hoodie.  
  
"Miroku, I used one of your hair ties for my hair." She said, putting her  
  
drenched hair into a cute sloppy bun.  
  
"Right."  
  
Inuyasha scrunched up his nose in disgust. "You know there's something wrong  
  
with the boy, when he starts buying hair ties. Girls use hair ties."  
  
"Inuyasha, you're a jerk. Miroku has long hair that he puts in a ponytail.  
  
You just let yours go ratty." Sango said, popping in the video.  
  
All three teens turned to stare at her in shocked amusement. "Did Sango  
  
just stick up for the lech?" Kagome giggled.  
  
Sango slapped her forehead. "Yeah yeah, but don't get used to it Kazaana."  
  
Miroku beamed. "That's one step closer for our love to finally blossom!"  
  
"You keep dreaming."  
  
"Always do."  
  
Kagome looked from her best friend to her friend. "Yep those two are definitely  
  
gonna hook up soon."  
  
"Kagome!" Sango groaned. "I thought you were my best friend!"  
  
"Oh I am Sango dear! That's how I know!"  
  
After many movies and some late night prank calls, the gang decided to call it   
  
quits. Not only was it around 2 o'clock, but Mushin had come home.  
  
"Hey I'm home. Miroku you imbecile, the kitchen's a mess!"  
  
"Okay bye Miroku, I'll talk to you at school." Kagome waved.  
  
"See ya Lech." Sango smiled.  
  
"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome blushed a little, but stayed strong. She will not get   
  
flustered around him. Nothings changed. Right. Nothing. Has. Changed.  
  
"Late girls."  
  
Starting the engine, Sango let out a deep breath. "You and Yash seemed  
  
pretty close tonight eh Kagome?"  
  
Keeping her eye on the road, and foot on the gas, Kagome could only smile.  
  
"Nothings changed between us."  
  
"Right." 


	8. TakaTeach

Shikon Shard High  
  
Sunday went by fast as usual. Having facials, pedicures and shopping all day with Sango, Kagome wished that the day would never end. Of course, no one ever listens to her, and her constant wishing made the day go by faster.

"I can't believe Sunday is almost over. Didn't it just seem like it was ten o'clock?" Kagome asked, getting her neck massaged by a experienced lady.

Sango sighed dramatically. "Yeah. Don't remind me. I want this facial to last forever."

"It can last forever," The facial lady said mischieviously in her thick accent. "For an extra fifty dollar!"

Sango and Kagome both laughed.

"I don't think so."

After their luxurious make over, Kagome dropped her friend off and headed off to her own. Yep, here comes the stress. She walked through her front door to the large mansion of a house and immediately was bombarded with questions from her grandfather.

"Have fun dear?" "Yes grandfather. Thank you for the treat."

"That's good. Now since I payed the whole day, won't you come sit down and let's talk about some things?" Higurashi asked hopeful. Kagome's thankful mood suddenly turned sour.

"No grandpa! I thought we went through this! I am not going to Mr. Ramada's dinner party!"

"But Kagome, this is your chance to hit it big with his son! You can get married to him when you graduate and lead a very successful life with his multi-billion hotel business!" Higurashi argued, trying to sit his aggravated granddaughter down.

"NO! I am not getting married right away after highschool! If that's the case, then I'll fail until you die so I can make my own damn decisions!" Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Kagome!" Ms. Higurashi, Kagome's mother, gasped at her daughters harsh words.

"That is no way to talk to your-" The grandfather held out his hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it Ayumi, I have already decided that she is going and she will meet Ramada's son, Onigumo. Be prepared, your dress and accessories, and also your personal asisstant to help with hair and such, will be arriving here in 2 weeks. Don't forget. Good night." Higurashi walked away from his angrier than ever granddaughter and headache aching daughter.

"WHAT?! You can't do that! What the hell!?" Kagome yelled after her grandpa. "LISTEN TO ME!"

"Good night." He ignored everything.

"That's bullshit!" Ayumi gently put a soothing hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Kagome, please just let it go."

"Mom! Why is he trying to ruin my life! I can't handle this!" Closing her eyes and rubbing her aching temples, Ayumi softly answered. "He isn't trying to ruin anything honey, your grandfather, well he just thinks everything he does, is best. And most of the time it is, just go along to the party and meet the boy. You won't have to marry him if you don't want to, in my opinion are too young to think of that anyway."

"Thanks mom. Sorry for the cursing. Love ya, but I'm gonna just go to sleep. All this arguing is doing numbers to my headache." Kagome kissed her mother and ran up the stairs.

"Oh dear, me too." She groaned.

"Where's crap face?"

"Shippo! Don't use that foul word in this household!" Mrs. Tama shrieked at her youngest son.

"Sorry mom. Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo muttered, cursing under his breath.

"Honey he's still asleep. That reminds me, why don't you just go and wake him up."

Shippo looked at his mom with half a bagel in her mouth. "Was that a question or a demand? Cause if it was a question, my answer is N-"

Mrs. Tama pointed up the stairs.

"Now Shippo!"

Her son made his way up the stairs still grumbling. "I'm going, I'm going, sheesh." Shippo, very carefully, opened up his older brother's room and tip toed in. Thinking very, VERY hard of how he could wake Inuyasha up with out being punched, kicked, slapped or thrown on the ground, he decided he would start throwing the little packets of something at his face found in his drawer.

Inuyasha slowly, but gradually started wakening from his deep slumber. Grabbing one of the packets off his sleep face, he noticed that they were some of his, "CONDOMS! WHAT THE HELL SHIPPO! YOU LITTLE SHIT!!" Shippo turned over the little blue packet and read, "Trojan".

"What the hell! Now I'm gonna have bad images of my brother naked with some fat chick!" Running from his brother's fury, Shippo grabbed his bag and jetted out towards his school.

"Stupid ass munch! What the hell was he thinking!" Inuyasha grumbled, walking towards his shower. "Why my condoms of all things! And What the fuck! FAT CHICKS?!"

After many minutes of grumbles and complains, Tama finally made it out of the house and towards Shikon Shard High. There waiting for him in the parking lot was, Miroku and his younger cousin Johanna. Like always, bickering was apart of the morning routine.

Inuyasha stepped out of his car and sighed. Another day at highschool.

"C'mon Johanna! Just one girl! All I want is one girl!" Miroku begged.

"I already told you Cuz, I don't have enough girl friends for you to just mess around with! My last one is Sango, and hah! I think she'd rather eat small roaches than go on a lecherous date with you." Johanna was a short junior with medium length black hair and tan skin. Most guys in her year thought of her as 'The Beauty', while Miroku thought of her as, 'Munchkin.'  
  
"Sango? You're friends with her? Perfect! Hook me up with her!"

Johanna's eyes widened. "Are you fucking insane? She will rip your balls off and probably feed them to her pet pirahanas! Not to mention try and feed me to her 'Oh so cute and dangerous' lions if I hook her up with another bad guy!" She choked. "You want me to suffer?!"

"PLEASE MUNCHKIN!!"

"Miroku, eat shit." Leaving him in the dust, Johanna walked to her first period class. Miroku turned to his friend and huffed.

"I hate that girl."

"Dude, she's family. You can't hate her." Inuyasha said, walking towards the entrance of the school. Miroku kicked some rocks on the pavement.

"I can definitely try."

Having the first bell ring already, both boys hurriedly ran to their classroom, sighing in relief that their teacher was not in class yet.

Taking their seats, Inuyasha saw that they were having a subsitute. He read who the teacher was and panicked for a minute.

"Hey Miroku, look who our new English teacher is."

Kazaana read the board, and instantly paled. Damn.  
  
"Oh shit, I forgot my english book. Be right back." Miroku said, turning  
  
his heels and jetting out towards his locker. The second bell rang and that was the sign that ALL students had to be in their classes ready to learn.  
  
Kagome, having a pass to see another teacher, passed Miroku on her way down class 4's hall.

"Hey Miroku." She said cheerfully.

Miroku looked up and smiled weakly. "Hey Kagome. Sorry can't talk, gonna be late for class. Aren't you gonna be late too?" Kag watched her friend's depressed expressions.

"Miroku, what's wrong? You seem upset."

At that, he immediately smiled. "Have no clue what you are talking about." The third bell rang.

"Shit, I'm late. See ya later Kag."

With that, he ran off towards their next class. That was weird. She thought. Something is definitely wrong with that boy. After entering and talking to her drama teacher for ten minutes, Kagome walked slowly back to her original class.

She opened the door softly and gasped at the sight.

"Do you understand me Hiratsu? You stick up for him again, and a phone call to your parents will done." Mr. Takamiru, the vice principal and new subsitute teacher sneered.

"Yes sir." Sango glared at the ground.

"Good, now sit down and shut up. Tama the same goes for you. Not only that, but I will dismiss you from all after school activities." Inuyasha growled, but didn't say a word.

Kagome shut the door quietly and barely left a crack open to stealthily listen.

"Kazaana, come here." She heard.

A ruffle of clothes and sounds of chairs moving proved that Miroku was moving towards Mr. Taka.

"What?"

"Don't what me you pathetic kid!" Kagome heard a smack and the class gasp.

"What sir?" Miroku gritted out.

"Do you have any idea how low your English quiz was? By god, your test was the worst! How stupid are you?" Mr. Taka laughed.

"He isn't allowed to say that." Kag whispered. She peeked through the hole and watched as Miroku gripped his jeans and shut his eyes tight in anger. Looking around the hall and to her pleasure, Kagome saw the schools emergency microphone hanging on the wall in a wooden case. Running over to it, she quietly broke the latch and grabbed it.

"Kazaana, your low score was a-" Mr. Takamiru was cut off.

"Would Mr. Takamiru please come to the student's aid, his mother has dropped off his dirrahea pills."

Kagome's voice boomed through the whole school. Dropping the mic, she jumped around the corner and hid. Taka's class errupted with laughter.

"Sit down, I'll deal with you later." Taka pushed Miroku and ran out of his class, red in the face. Once Taka was out of sight, Kagome slipped in the classroom and immedietly walked over to Miroku. The class clapped and laughed all over again.

"I saw what happened, and he is not allowed to do that." She told him. Miroku laughed.

"I don't care. I can handle his shit. Thanks anyway." Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair. Before walking to her seat, she noticed that when she touched his head, he winced, but quickley recovered. That must be where he was hit. Her thinking was blown, because an angry Taka entered the room.

"You!" He pointed to Higurashi.

"Stand up!!"

The raven haired beauty did what she was told.

"Yes Taka-teach?"

"Don't be smart. That was a dirty trick." Takamiru growled.

"What trick?" Kag played.

"Don't play dumb! We all heard your voice!" Kagome looked around the room, winked, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Have no idea what you are talking about. Have you got proof it was me?" Taka glared and walked up to his smart ass student. Going in close, he whispered,

"Watch your back Higurashi. Your mine." Inuyasha watched Kagome very carefully as to see what she would do. Fight back, or lower her defenses?

"Nice Taka-teach. What's next? You gonna hit me? Threatening is already taking place." Kagome smirked. Choosing to ignore that, Mr. Takamiru walked back up to his podium and began to teach the class.  
  
"I will be your new English teacher for now. Mr. Klept has gone to China to adopt his new daughter. Yes I am your teacher, but I am also your Vice Principal. So I am in charge here. You will all give me more respect than any other teacher here has. Don't like it? Face suspension. On to learning."

After many lectures, English class was over and second period was up. Inuyasha walked by Kagome and praised her.

"Hey Higurashi, that was a pretty cool thing you did back there. Didn't think you had it in you to speak so freely to a teacher like that."

"I never said anything bad, to his face I mean. And no one has proof that the mic thing was me." She winked.

"Hah! Guess your right. Well today we have to continue making plans for the winter ball. Only cause your lame ass didn't come on friday, so don't you dare miss it today."

Kagome hit the silver haired teen.

"So what? Nothing I, or we, can do about it now."

"Your right, on to class we go!" Inuyasha said with fake enthusiasm. Mr. Takamiru's words cut deep into Kagome's mind as she entered her history class.

'Watch your back Higurashi. Your mine.'

"As if! That loser is five billion years ahead of himself if he thinks that that uber stupid line can scare me. It takes a lot to scare the great Kagome Higurashi."

Hope ya like the chap!  
  
sorry for everything..lateness..short chapters..and all that jazz. OH YEAH! Just wondering..when   
I first thought of this story, I thought about making it rated R because I was gonna have..well..graphic   
adult situations in it. But now I'm not so sure, cause I don't know how old the fans are that are reading this.  
  
If ya want me to do the adult stuff, I need ya to tell me. Either write me at, : or IM me at : Honey2489. OR ya know..just put it in the reviews!  
  
THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS BY THE WAY!  
  
More is good!! Motivates me more and more!!  
  
xoxo. 


	9. Plans With You

Shikon Shard High  
  
Almost two months passed since that incident with Mr. Takamiru and luckily, Klept was back in class no more than two weeks after he had gone to China. He had brought home a beautiful baby girl and named her Aya. Klept showed her to the class after a month of her being at their new home, and every girl in the class fell in love with her drooly self.   
  
It was mid December now, and the senior's winter trip was coming up to Snow Valley in a week. Everyone who was a senior was too excited to even think about getting ready for Winter Ball in two weeks. The Ramada Party Kag was supposed to attend to was cancelled until a few days before the trip, so she was more stressed then ever.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were straining their brains for more decoration tips on how the ball should be set up. Their minds were so strained that they were like waterless macaroni. "Mr. Tama? We have the glitter you and Miss Higurashi asked for." A shaking freshman said, holding a big bucket of silver glitter.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Abukara! We appreciate it greatly!" Kagome said cheerful. The shaking boy smiled a dreamy smile. "Don't we Inuyasha?" She nudged him.   
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha was currently trying to blow a dark blue balloon. His once small blown up balloon aired out, shooting all over the gym. "What now woman?"   
  
Kagome glared at him. "Don't we appreciate Akiro Abukura bringing us the glitter?" "Whatever."   
  
She rolled her eyes, turning back to the boy. "Thank you Akiro. He appreciates it too. You can run along to your class now." Akiro nodded and ran out the door.   
  
"He's a lame ass."   
  
"Inuyasha!"   
  
"What?" He said.   
  
"He's fumbling all over himself. He needs to grow some balls."   
  
"Any freshman in their right mind would be afraid of you! You dunked them in the trash the first week of school!" She spat.   
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah that was funny."   
  
"And so is your face." A new voice rang through the gym. Kagome closed her eyes in fear. She did NOT want a fight to start in the Winter Ball room. Both teens turned around and to their displeasure, Kouga Swift was walking haughtily up to them.   
  
"Hey baby." He said huskily towards his current girlfriend. Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared.   
  
"Where the hell were you yesterday?" She snapped. Kouga laughed nervously.   
  
"You know me baby. Just around."   
  
"Yeah you dumb ass! You left me hanging at the movies! You never showed up!" Inuyasha waited for the break up to start.   
  
"Oh fuck." Kouga snapped his fingers. "That was yesterday? I thought that was today!" Grabbing something out of his back pocket, he bent down on his knees. "Please forgive me?" He asked, holding up a red rose.   
  
"Aww, that's so sweet." Kagome said gently, taking the rose in her hands. Slowly, she grumbled the petals and threw them in her boyfriend's face. "You fucking asshole! I knew you were with that 'girl' yesterday!"   
  
Kouga sighed. "Honey bear! You have no proof! And for the last fucking time, I'm not CHEATING ON YOU!!" He grabbed his girlfriend by the wrists and through her body into his. "I love you, I would never hurt you. I'm not cheating on you, I promise."   
  
Kagome rested her head on his chest for a minute, trying to calm herself down. "Kouga, just get out of here." She was surprise Inuyasha hadn't said anything by now, especially since they had kissed almost two months ago. What a lovely day.   
  
"Yeah Swift, get out of here. Kagome and I have to finish this winter ball shit." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. He would not explode. He would not explode. He would NOT explode. "Fuck off dog breath. You trying to start a fight?"   
  
Fuck that shit, he was gonna EXPLODE! Dropping all balloons and kicking the glitter bucket aside, he rolled up his sleeves and got into a punching position. "C'mon bastard! Let's end this." Kouga pushed Kagome aside and fought with Inuyasha. Punching, kicking and elbowing all took place. Kagome screamed at both boys.   
  
"Damn it Kouga! Get off of him! Inuyasha stop!!" She slapped Kouga on the back, but all she got in return was a rough push to the ground.   
  
"Kagome!" Sango called, Miroku on her heels. "Are you alright?"   
  
"You bastard!" Inuyasha snarled. Punching Kouga in the nose. "Don't you throw Kagome on the ground!"   
  
"Inuyasha, it's alright!" Kagome screamed in pain as Sango and Miroku helped her up. She tried running to them, but Miroku held her back.   
  
"Don't worry, I'll get them." He said. "Inuyasha, stop it! Swift get your ass out of here!"   
  
Kouga looked up at him with a bleeding nose. "Shove it Kazaana!" After Inuyasha got his control back, and Kagome finally calmed down, Miroku walked back to Sango's side.   
  
"Looks like my work here is done." He said proudly.   
  
"Kazaana, get your lecherous hands off my-" Sango screamed, but was cut off as Mr. Takamiru walked in the gym holding a stack of papers.   
  
"What is going on here?" He snapped. Taka took a glance at the bleeding Kouga, red in the face Kagome, panting Inuyasha, and hand on the butt Miroku. "Swift, go get cleaned up. I'll deal with these kid's now." Kouga did as he was told and walked to the bathroom.   
  
"As for you two!" He glared at Kagome and Inuyasha. "Get back to work. No time for messing around. If you two don't start shaping up, you won't be able to go on your senior winter trip to Snow Valley." Takamiru walked to the plugged in copier to the side of the wall and started putting papers inside and copying.   
  
"Inuyasha, you should have just let it go!" Kagome whispered, sweeping up glitter.   
  
Inuyasha sniffed. "Who cares. He shouldn't have thrown you." He winced when he wiped his sweaty forehead.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha.." Kagome said softly. She touched his left eyebrow, and he winced again. "You got hurt. Here let me help." Carefully, she wiped the blood away with her cloth and grazed over it again with her small delicate fingers.   
  
Takamiru watched heatedly. 'Doesn't that girl have a boyfriend? She's getting a bit to touchy feely with that Tama boy.'   
  
Inuyasha took her fingers in his hand and put them away from his cut. "It's okay Kag, I'm fine."  
  
Their moment was ruined by a slapping noise. "HENTAI! Get away!!" Sango was backed up against the wall with Miroku slowly gaining on her with a slap mark on his face.   
  
Kagome laughed. "Pervert."   
  
"Higurashi, you have no room to talk. Miroku Kazaana may be a pervert, but you are the biggest slut of the whole entire school." Mr. Taka growled. Something inside him clicked. He never got her back from when she humiliated him.   
  
All the teens turned to the angry teacher.   
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha said confused. "What was that for?" Kagome placed her hand on his chest to silence him.   
  
"Well Taka, I may be a slut, Miroku may be a lech, and you a jerk, but that gives you no right to be a total bastard to your students!" Kagome argued. "What you did to Miroku two months ago was uncalled for. That can get you fired. So can hitting a student." She glared.   
  
"Heh." Taka sneered. "You have no say in that. What I do to my students is my business. If words do not get through the stupid pupil, then physical punishment is required. Read your Rules guide." Grabbing the papers from the copier, he pushed his way out of the gym.   
  
"Asshole." Inuyasha snarled. "Kagome why didn't you do something?! He called you a slut!"   
  
"Who cares." Kagome shrugged. "Are we done here? Everything looks almost set. So I'm going to go. Later." Exiting the gym, she left Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango alone.   
  
"That's twice that Kagome has stuck up for you Miroku." Sango whispered. "Are you going to do something about it?"   
  
"I would if I could." Miroku sighed. "If I get in trouble again, then I can't go on the winter trip OR the senior trip."   
  
"Yeah same here." Inuyasha growled. "I would have gladly punched Taka's lights out, but I would get in deeper shit with my dad and he's already threatened to take my car away and send me to Boot Camp."   
  
"Damn! I wish I could do something to! It's like Kagome is the only one fighting! And she NEVER does anything like that! Especially to the Vice Principal. If only my dad would get over that damn report card, then I could help her get back at Taka!" Sango snarled.   
  
The three teens walked slowly out towards their cars and said their goodbyes when the school bell rang for all classes to go home. Piling out, Students made their way towards buses, their cars or their homes.   
  
Inuyasha waited for a certain somebody, not because he wanted to, but because he would get shit the next day if he didn't. "Inu-baby!" He heard. Inwardly he groaned. "Inuyasha honey, I'm here!" Putting a forced smile on his lips, he turned around.   
  
"How was your day babe?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
"Boring boo. I missed you!" Kikyo winked. Reaching up and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, she managed to make her shorter than short black mini skirt raise just a bit higher. "I want you." Kikyo whispered seductively in his ear. "You want me?"   
  
Inuyasha growled and smirked. Even if he didn't like Kikyo, he could always get something from her. Her outfits were exactly like her personality. A Good Fuck.   
  
"Do I ever." He said huskily, helping her into his car. After many minutes of heavy kissing in the car, he started the engine and off to the woods they went.   
  
"That's gross." Miroku laughed. "But at least he's getting something." He looked around the school and saw some very skanky freshman and made his way towards them. "Well hello ladies.."   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
Later that night, Kagome was sprawled on her bed with a pencil in her mouth, her English paper on her sheets and in a pair of her boy shorts pajamas and Inuyasha's 'Tama INC' sweatshirt. She laughed to herself as she smelled his sweater. "Yep, still smells like him." She turned over and left her english paper undone. "I'm not giving it back to him. hehe."   
  
"Isn't that Shippo's brother's sweater?" Kag heard from her door. Turning she saw her younger brother Souta. He was dressed in a black sweater and basketball shorts. "I thought you were dating Kouga?"   
  
Blushing furiously, she snapped. "Souta you worm, what are you doing in my room?"   
  
"Nothing. Mom just told me to tell you that it's time for dinner and that we are home from my practice." He said innocently.   
  
"Oh." She said, sitting up. "Thanks."  
"Whatever." He said, leaving her room.   
  
From downstairs, Kag heard the phone ring, so she leapt from her bed and down towards the massive kitchen. "Who is it?" She asked hurriedly to her mother who was now on the phone. Kagome was eagerly awaiting a phone call from Sango to let her know if she was going to the Ramada party with her.   
  
"It's Inuyasha Tama dear." Ms. Higurashi said, handing over the phone. Kagome's heart rate dropped. She felt as though the pit in her stomach was on fire.   
  
"Hello?" She said.   
  
"Yo Kag?" Inuyasha said, not a hint of embarrassment in his voice.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked.   
  
"Well I was supposed to go to Kouga's, but I doubt that's gonna happen." She growled, now leaning comfortably on the counter.   
  
"Well if you don't, do you want to come over?"   
  
"What?" She squeaked. Kagome recovered with a more clear, "What was that? Tomorrow? Why, what do you need?"   
  
Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing really, I just want to finish more Winter ball things."   
  
Those words cut deep. 'Nothing Really.' Kagome sighed. 'Get a grip girl! You're with Kouga!'   
  
'You don't HAVE to be with Kouga. Dump him! Go for Inuyasha!' her inner self screamed.  
  
'But he's with the slut Kikyo!' she argued.   
  
'Yes, but you can win his heart easily, if you just get rid of that pesky Kouga guy for good!'   
  
'Well I...' She thought.   
  
"Kagome you there?" Inuyasha barked.   
  
"Huh?" Twisting her thoughts to the back of her head, she nodded, unaware that he couldn't see her. "Yeah I'm here. Sorry. I was thinking if I had any other plans for tomorrow. And it looks like I do."   
  
"Oh you do?" Inuyasha sounded a bit disappointed.   
  
"Yeah, at your house. Tomorrow at four. I won't be late." She giggled.   
  
"Great!" He said excitedly. "I mean..uh..great."   
  
An idea clicked into Kagome's mischievous mind.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" He answered.   
  
"Is Miroku coming?"   
  
Inuyasha paused to answer that. "Ya know, I don't think he is. I can ask him to if you want."   
  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah invite him. And I'll bring Sango if that%2 7s alrig ht with you?"   
  
"Yeah you can bring her." He drawled, confused. But what does this have to do with Miroku?"   
  
Giggling devilishly, Ms. Matchmaker replied with, "Okay, so this is the plan..."   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
Hope ya like the chap! And I decided that I WILL do the adult graphic scenes. But later on. I will warn you when there will be stuff, and I'll make sure that I'll have stuff so you can skip ahead if you don't want to read it. So Hakuna Matata!  
  
Have a nice day! Remember, any questions, don't be afraid to just IM me or Email me.  
  
or Honey2489.  
  
xoxo. 


	10. I Can Be Serious

Shikon Shard High   
  
"I can't believe you want me to come with you over to Inuyasha's house. You are such a baby." Sango giggled. Her hair was in curls, up in a ponytail and bangs to the side of her face. She had silver hoops in her ears and a cross necklace around her tan neck. She sported a pair of light blue jeans and a black tight tank top, showing various amounts of cleavage each time she turned.   
  
"Sorry." Kagome said, inwardly giggling. She herself was dressed in light blue jeans and a long dusty teal off the shoulder cashmere sweater. Her black wavy hair was pulled to the side so it wouldn't get in the way of when she drove.   
  
"Sure you are."   
  
Watching the road carefully, Kagome searched for her destination. "Say, have you ever seen Inuyasha's house?"   
  
Sango tapped her chin. "Not that I can recall. Great, we're practically driving blind! We're lost! Let's go home!"   
  
Kagome laughed as she swerved to the side and back to normal, scaring the daylights out of her friend. "KAGOME DON'T DO THAT!"   
  
"Oh Sango, get a grip-oh holy shit! Is that his house?!" She gripped the steering wheel, passing a larger than large mansion. On the wrought iron gates, a fancy lock that inscribed IT was holding it steady. On the sides of the pavement, two large concrete dogs with red rubies in their eyes had a sign at the bottom of their feet that read: Tama Manor.   
  
"Yep! And it looks like you passed it! haha." Sango said, pressing her face against the window in awe.   
  
Making a U-ie, Kagome drove up the very smooth road of her friend's gigantic house. "This is better than my home!"   
  
"State your affair." A voice said in a deep rumbling voice.   
  
Both girls glanced around on alert. "Who the hell was that?"   
  
"State your affair." The voice said more firmly.   
  
"Um..here to see Inuyasha Tama. We are friends of his." Kagome said a bit nervously. After all, she was talking out towards the sky, unaware of talking to anything else.   
  
"Please persist." The voice said. This time the ruby eyes of the creatures glowed a dark sanguine color and the fancy lock unlocked and the iron gates slowly opened.   
  
"Now that!" Sango pointed towards the concrete dogs. "Is killer cool!"   
  
"Dude..that's like not normal." Kagome laughed, entering the premises of Inuyasha's home. Driving up towards the Ivy Stoned Mansion, the girls noticed that the path to the home was like a maze. It carried on for minutes until they reached two men dressed in black business suits.  
  
Holding out their white gloved hands, they signaled for the girls to come to a complete stop. Rolling down the window, a confused Kagome popped her head out cutely and asked, "So..um..what's going on?"   
  
"Hello my name is Baiko. I am your valet driver. I will park your very nice car and give it back to you when you are ready to continue on home." Greg said properly. He had dark brown hair and light skin. He had to be in his early thirties.   
  
Sango rolled down her window as well to see what the big commotion was. "Hello my name is Gekko. And I will be your personal service man. I will aid you to your destination. Inuyasha awaits you. So please, come." The next guy said as he and Baiko opened the doors respectfully for the girls. Gekko was in his mid twenties and had blonde hair.   
  
Kagome and Sango switched glances at each other and smiled in amaze. "Tama has style." Kagome laughed as she and her friend followed Gekko.   
  
"Master Inuyasha will be on the third floor, fifth door in the second hallway on the left." Gekko said, dropping them off at the foot of the great oak doors. A bit confused, the girls opened the doors and gasped at the site.   
  
The front entrance was a massive white marble room with wall ways to go to more rooms or up the large three way split stairs. Taking the stairs, Sango followed Kagome through the straight way, where more stairs were.   
  
"This is exhausting." Kagome whined. "How many stairs do freaking rich people need? I don't even have this!"   
  
"Then why don't you just take the elevator?" Inuyasha's deep voice rang through their ears. "It would be much more easier."   
  
"You have an elevator?" Sango said excited.   
  
"Yeah! It's pretty neat! Mirrors everywhere!" Miroku said, stepping out behind his friend. Giving eachother mischievous grins, Kagome and Inuyasha waited for the 'moment.'   
  
"Miroku, what are you doing here?" Sango asked curiously.   
  
"I was invited. What are you doing here?" He replied.   
  
"Invited."   
  
Clapping his hands, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm. "Well, Miroku, you know the place. Show Sango around. Kag and I have business to attend to. Have fun you two. Keep it in the pants Kazaana."   
  
"Wait-" Miroku said.   
  
"Now just one min-" Sango retorted.   
  
"Have fun!" Kagome said, running off with Inuyasha.   
  
"Did they-"   
  
"They just-"   
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Smiling, the monk asked, "Tea?"   
  
She watched him very carefully for a minute. Miroku sighed. "No this tea doesn't include kissing, holding, groping, licking, biting, stripping, slapping, pinching or sex."   
  
Grinning Sango replied, "Love some."   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
"You think it will work?" The raven haired beauty asked the silver haired hunk.   
  
"Maybe. Does Sango like Miroku?"   
  
Kagome grinned. "She denies it, but she always get so upset when he flirts with other girls."   
  
"So that's a yes for her. And a definite for Miroku. He really likes her. He's been trying to get her for almost a year now." Inuyasha said, sitting on his four post bed.   
  
"Yeah. I think she just needs time alone with him. So, what do we need to work on?" Higurashi sighed, sitting on his black leather couch.   
  
"Well-" After minutes of sitting down, a cute ring started ringing throughout Inuyasha's room.   
  
"What the hell is that?"   
  
Kagome sat up and pulled out her pink and silver flip celly. "Sorry, hold on. Hello?"   
  
"Hey baby, I'm not gonna be able to make it today." Kouga's husky voice said.   
  
She sighed. "Yeah, kinda figured. Where are you?"   
  
Swift paused. "Um."   
  
Kagome straightened, now curious. "Kouga? Where are you?"   
  
"At home babe." Was his only reply. She heard him trying to hush a female voice.   
  
"No your not. Cause if you were, you would have used your home phone." She said through gritted teeth. Inuyasha smirked. 'Maybe NOW she would break up with him'.   
  
"Babe, get fucking over it. It's none of your business. Trust me, I'm not cheating on you. Now I'm gonna go. Love you woman. I'll see yo-." With a click, Kagome hung up.   
  
"Stupid ass. I HATE it when he does this!"   
  
"Kagome, why don't you just break up with him?" Inuyasha asked.   
  
She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Don't you think I've tried. That boy ALWAYS seems to find a way to get back in my heart. And he's right, I have no proof that he's cheating on me. I wish I did, so then I can kick him out for good. It's always curiousity." She turned away.   
  
"Wanna check him out now?" He insisted.   
  
Kagome turned to look at him confused. "What?"   
  
"Let's go and find him." Inuyasha smiled.   
  
"Hah! Are you serious?"   
  
Shrugging, he replied with, "That's only if you WANT to catch him."   
  
"Hell ya I do!" She paused. "Oh..but I don't know where he is."   
  
"C'mon." Inuyasha intoned, grabbing her hand as he lead her to another room. This time, this room was filled with new technology and computers.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Kagome gazed around. "Your own Laboratory?"   
  
"Nah, just a tracer. This is what my older brother used to do before he got into the business deals with my father. He would trace phone calls for the government of USA. And it just so happens, that I know a thing or two about it."   
  
"Hm..really?"   
  
"Yep. Hand over your cell." Inuyasha said, staring at the screen and holding out his left hand. Placing the girly phone in his palm, Kagome bent over to watch.   
  
Typing in codes and plugging cords into the phone, Inuyasha sat back and watched the magic begin. In seconds, the celly jelly let out a small beeping noise. "Voila!" He grabbed the phone, handed it back to Higurashi and printed out the directions to the place Kouga was at.   
  
"Damn. Don't think I ever want to meet the person who ever cheats on you." Kagome laughed.   
  
"Yeah, it'd suck for them."   
  
"Do you think we should tell Miroku the lech and Sango the Violent that we are leaving?"   
  
"Nah, let's just let them have their alone time." He said, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
"Ew pervert! You hang around Miroku too much!" Kagome giggled, pushing Inuyasha to the side. He pushed back playfully.   
  
"Yeah well Ms. Violent, you hang around Sango too much. I think I'm gonna get a bruise!" He laughed.   
  
"Oh Inuyasha!" A female voice yelled. A short woman, no older than Kagome came running over to them. "Hi cutie! I didn't think you were gonna be home this early!" Kagome noticed her and watched her carefully. She was cute. Shoulder length black hair, bright brown eyes and a pretty sun dress on. "Hi there! Are you Inuyasha's new girlfriend?" She said in her bubbly voice.   
  
"Rin!" Inuyasha growled.   
  
"Wh-what? Oh no!" Kagome blushed.   
  
"Are you sure?" Rin said, giving her a suspicious thorough look while circling her. "You are very beautiful, more beautiful than that bitch Kikyo." Automatically, Kagome liked this girl. "If you aren't, you should be." She smiled.   
  
"Rin dear, stop pestering the children." Sesshoumaru walked up. Immedietely, Rin ran to him and threw her arms around his waist.   
  
"Honey look! They are in love!"   
  
"RIN!" Inuyasha yelled. "We are not in love! We are just friends! This is Kagome Higurashi! From the Famous Higurashi Shrine!"   
  
"Well hello Kagome. How is your grandfather doing?" Sess said in a deep voice.   
  
"Um..do I know you?" She said, shaking his hand.   
  
"No, but I've seen you around. I saw you when you were 15. I was 18 then. I had gone to your shrine in need of aid of your grandfather. I had seen you working out your Miko skills. It's funny that your grandfather still makes you do those kind of things."   
  
"Yeah." Kagome blushed. "I don't know why. It's boring."   
  
"Yeah, well now that you've met Sesshoumaru, my older brother, and Rin, his obnoxious fiance, I would like to leave now. C'mon, we got some ass to catch." Inuyasha grabbed her hand once more and took off.   
  
"Bye! Nice to meet ya!" Kag called behind her.   
  
"I like her." Rin said finally. "Sessy, get them together!"   
  
Sess tapped her nose. "Stay out of this one Rin. This is for them to work out. I'm sure they will come together one day."   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
"It says that he is at this place right here on the left." Kagome said, staring at the map in her hands. Looking up she saw a nice little apartment with three cars before it. Spotting the middle one, she immedietly reconized it as, "Kouga's. He's here alright."   
  
"Oh shit!" Inuyasha snapped, driving around the corner. "He's coming out of the place with someone. You see him?"   
  
Kagome glared. "Yeah I see him."   
  
Watching the dispicable scene before them, it took lot's of self-control to keep Ms. Hate-her-boyfriend in Inuyasha's sports car. There they watched Kouga walk out in his boxers and socks with a red haired girl. She seemed just a bit older than Kagome, and definitely wasn't as pretty as her.   
  
The girl was wearing a black bra and matching undies underneath her red silk nightgown. Her arm was linked around Kouga's arm and they walked to his car. He threw his clothes in his car and turned to the girl beside him. He pressed her against the vehicle and started kissing her, while bumping his hips into her.   
  
Kagome turned away. "C'mon. I got enough proof. Let's just go." She was disgusted with herself. How could she stay with a guy who was having sex with another woman?   
  
As Inuyasha drove, he would idly look over once and a while to see if she was okay. "I know who she is." He said shortly. Kagome turned from the window and wiped her eyes.   
  
"You do?"   
  
"Yeah. She's my brother's ex girlfriend. Her name is Ayame Winds. She's a College Freshman and Tokyo U. I'm sorry Kagome." Not know what to do, he gently reached for her neck and in friendly motions, he rubbed it. She smiled with tears in her eyes and placed her cheek sadly on his arm.   
  
"It's okay."   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
"So how long have you been interested in working in a detective agency?" Miroku asked. Him and Sango were outside in the garden sipping their tea. He was sitting on the white strawed couch, while she sat comfortably on the swinging couch swing.   
  
"As long as I can remember. Ever since my dad caught the man that murdered his six children, his wife and the babysitter who was pregnant with his child." She said.   
  
Miroku looked at her strangely. "That's what got you into it?"   
  
Laughing, she set down her tea. "Yeah."   
  
"Well, that's..friendly. I think you would be good at that kind of stuff."   
  
"Thanks." She said, blushing slightly. 'Ya know, it's not that bad around him.'   
  
"Sango, are you planning on having a long commited relationship with someone soon? I mean I know what happened to-"   
  
"Don't say his name." She snapped. "Yeah I dated three times after that. But nothing's been the same. Those guys were idiots. I'm looking for someone who's into me, and isn't always thinking about sex." 'well that rules Miroku out.' Sango sighed to herself.   
  
"Oh." He said softly. Hearing the front door open, he realized that Inuyasha and Kagome must be back from where ever they went when they left them. Getting up, he slowly walked over to Sango and got real close to her face.   
  
"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, realizing her breathing hit a hitch. He was close enough to be kissed. 'Miroku, you idiot! Please don't make me hit you! Don't grope me, don't grope me!' her mind screamed.   
  
Miroku's warm breath flowed gracefully upon Sango's. She seriously thought he was gonna kiss her. "I'm not all about sex, like you think I am Sango." Leaving her hanging and breathless, he moved his lips away from hers and walked into the house.   
  
From the corner of his eye, he saw Sango look around with a tint of red upon her cheeks. "I was amazing. Nice self-control buddy." Miroku whispered, patting himself on the back.

"What the hell?" Sango grumbled. "He didn't kiss me. And for the first time..I wanted him to." Getting up, she followed Miroku into the mansion.   
  
"Kagome's what's wrong?" Sango gasped, "Were you crying?"   
  
"Nah, I'm cool. C'mon guys, let's go to Inuyasha's room. I have to make a quick phone call."   
Racing up the stairs, she made her self comfortable on Inuyasha's bed.   
  
"What's she doin?" Miroku asked.   
  
"Yeah, what happened to her?" Sango said confused.   
  
"Shh, just let her talk." Inuyasha replied, watching her dial the numbers to Kouga's cell.   
  
"Hey." Kagome said nastily.   
  
"Now what's your problem?" Kouga growled.   
  
"Where are you?"   
  
"Fucking Kagome! Didn't I just say I was at home?" He yelled.   
  
"That's bullshit Kouga! I just fucking called your home phone!" She yelled back.   
  
Miroku coughed. That put Kag's boyfriend on alert. "Baby, who's that?"   
  
Trying to hold in her temper, she looked over at Miroku and signaled him to be quiet. "Don't worry about who that is, it ain't you."   
  
"You got somebody over there wit you?" Kouga asked, a bit calmer.   
  
"Don't worry about it Kouga. If you and I went out earlier, you wouldn't have to be asking questions like that."   
  
"Oh bitch please."   
  
"Oh bitch please my ass! Who is that over there?" Kagome snapped.   
  
"No one. I already told you that I ain't creeping! Get over it."   
  
"Bye Kouga."   
  
"Kagome, hello?!"   
  
"God Damn! You are a fucking liar and cheater! I'm tired of dealing with your shit. See I know all about that hoe up in college."   
  
Kouga laughed. "Baby, why you trippin' on shit you don't even know about? You believe every god damn thing you hear about."   
  
This time Kagome laughed. "But it's nothing that I heard Kouga dear."   
  
Her boyfriend's voice wavered. "Wait, what? Babe you don't even know about my doings and where abouts?"   
  
"Well your wrong. I saw you walking out of that girl's house in nothing but your boxers today."   
  
"Yeah? Well what's that supposed to mean?"   
  
Kagome growled. "Nothing..until you kissed her and started fucking bumbing your hips into her!"   
"What are you trying to say Kag, honey, boo, lover!"   
  
"Damn it Kouga! Read between the lines! I'm not gonna spell it out to you. I'm saying goodbye. For good." Taking a deep breath, she gave thumbs up to her friends.   
  
Kouga sighed. "Girl you really gonna go through with this?"   
  
"Hell ya cause I'm fed up with this!"   
  
"Babe why do you wanna just leave like this, huh!?"   
  
"Because you weren't true to me."   
  
Sighing, the frusterated boyfriend paused. "Can we just talk about this? Baby girl I'm sorry!"   
  
"There's nothing to talk about. And sorry isn't going to change anything. For real boy, I'm through." Kagome smiled. She was actually doing this!   
  
"Baby I don't know what I'd do If I were to lose you. Don't let me lose you!" Kouga growled softly.   
  
"Too late Swift. You lost me the day you had sex with that hoe. Good bye." With a flip of her phone, Kagome jumped up and squealed. "YES I DID IT!! NO MORE KOUGA!!"   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
Yeah, yeah. Some lines of that phone call to Kouga were from the song, "Laundromat" by Nivea. I just love that song =D Hope ya like the chap! NO MORE KOUGA WHOO HOO!!  
  
Next chap is the Ramada Party and Snow Valley Trip. Wha BAM!  
  
xoxo.


	11. Ramada Party and Cat Hiss

Shikon Shard High  
  
"Oh Kagome! You look beautiful!" Ms. Higurashi gasped in joy. Kagome's mirror reflection gave her mother a skeptical look.   
  
"Mom please. I look like a fluffy zebra." She was wearing a black and white striped, body-fitting, knee length dress that frilled at the ends.   
  
"You not like 'tis dwess?" The personal assistant asked in a thick foreign accent.   
  
"No, I do not like this dress." Kagome pronounced every word as if the woman before her were stupid.   
  
Tapping her chin, the lady smiled. "Try anoder yes?"   
  
Rolling her eyes, Kagome forced a smile. "Only if I have to."   
  
"Ahem." Her grandfather looked at her sternly. "Give her another one Eugena."   
  
Eugena nodded. She was a very tall, not to mention needle thin, woman in her mid twenties. She wasn't one of the most prettiest girls that Kagome had met before, but she certainly was prettier than that Ayame girl.   
  
'No no stop! No thinking about Kouga, Kagome!' Her mind screamed in rage.   
  
"How 'bout 'tis dwess?" Needle lady held up a hot pink and lime green made- ripped dress.   
  
Kagome almost burst into tears. "Oh lordy. Someone please help me." Almost.   
  
"Grandpa! Can't I just wear jeans?" She whined.   
  
"No. That is not lady like. Next dress Eugene. And hurry up and pick Kagome! You leave in four hours!" Higurashi yelled, red in the face.   
  
"Fine then! At least let me pick!" She argued. Turning to Eugene she smiled weakly, patting her bony back. "No offense Eugile, you've got great taste..really." 'NOT' "But I think I need to do this on my own. You can do my hair."   
  
"Eugene, deara." The lady corrected her project. "And go wite ahead. I will do yo' haiwa."   
  
Kagome laughed sarcastically. "Aheh..right."   
  
Feeling the soft fabrics of each material of the dresses, Kagome carefully pulled out some dresses that made her top five list. One was a straight down to the ankle dress that showed only your hip curves and had cyan sequins on the off white dress. Wasn't so bad. It only got number five because it was long.   
  
Top four was a short spaghetti strap forest green dress that had a small diamond chain hanging around the waist. Only got four because of the pretty color green and beautiful chain. Other than that, Kagome wouldn't have given it a second glance.   
  
Number three was a light pink silk dress that flowed down to her feet. It was light and manageable, if not for the thin material of it. If she went dressed in that at the party, everyone could even make out the lines of her thong.   
  
Numero two was a plain silver dress that was chiffon material. It was tight fitting and cut low in the front and back, showing much cleavage and back.   
  
Kagome gasped at the prized one. Never had she seen more of a beautiful dress. It was her completely. Even her grandfather agreed on it. He said even though it showed a bit more skin than he liked, maybe that was the only way to a guys heart these days.   
  
Putting it on, she went straight to the hair and make up room with a sigh.   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
He was dressed in a nice black designer tuxedo with a dark silver satin vest with a light silver tie and white satin top collar shirt underneath. His black dress pants were long and covered the top of his black panten leather shoes and he had a little red handkerchief inside the pockets.   
  
"This is uncomfortable." Inuyasha growled, gently loosening his tie. "Much better."   
  
The rebel's hair was pulled back in a manly-low-to-the-neck ponytail and he sprayed some of his Georgio Armani for Men's Cologne on himself before exiting his room.   
  
"Yo pops, I'm finished. What about you, you finished trying to look young?" He chuckled.   
  
"Shut it you shit. I've been done way before you. Sesshoumaru AND Rin have been done before you. But your mother, well she's almost done." Mr. Tama growled. He was wearing a designer tux as well, but his was a shiny grey. He wore a bow tie and his silver hair was pulled in a manly ponytail as well.   
  
"What are you wearing Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.   
  
"Armani. Why?" Suddenly he got suspicious.   
  
No I mean, why are you wearing a tie, no one is going to be wearing a tie." His older brother said in a calm voice. His fiancé was right behind him jumping slightly while eating a cookie.   
  
"Baby, I think he looks gorgeous."   
  
Inuyasha smirked. His brother hated it when Rin said 'overly nice' things to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru growled. "Whatever."   
  
Rin was wearing a dark purple satin dress that flowed heavenly to her feet. Her hair was down in lot's of bouncy curls and she had one little bow on the side of her head, holding back some of the raven curls.   
  
"You look very nice tonight, Rin." Inuyasha decided to test his brother's limits. It was always fun walking on the wild side. The bouncy girl looked at him warmly.   
  
"Why thank you Mr. Handsome!" She giggled.   
  
Low grumbles were heard. Not enough. And so he would continue.   
  
"You must save a dance for me, malady!" Inuyasha took her soft hand and gently put a firm kiss between her middle and ring finger.   
  
"Only if you save a dance for me, good sir!" She laughed, blushing slightly.   
  
Oh hell no. His brother was going down. Shaking their hands away from each other, Sess glared over at the grinning Inuyasha then over to his guilty faced fiancé. "Enough. Let's go Rin. We'll meet you over there dad."   
  
"Sure son." His father said, waiting impatiently for his wife. "HURRY UP, dear!" He said, trying not to earn himself a boring and lonely sleep on the couch tonight.   
  
"I'm coming!!" They heard her. She ran down the stairs and her husband gawked. "Alright, I'm ready."   
  
"Wow mom, you look.." Inuyasha couldn't find words.   
  
"That good eh?" She laughed.   
  
Both of her men nodded. She was dressed in a gorgeous white dress that made her look like a queen. It was tube top and it pushed up her breasts, while continuing on down, it slendered her lower body out and burst out at her hips into pure ecstasy. The dress flowed around her feet and so often would show her glass heels. Little diamonds were incrusted all over the dress to have it sparkle.   
  
"Dear, I..uh..you..more beautiful..uhh." Mrs. Tama's soft manicured finger hushed her stuttering husband.   
  
"Honey, let's just go." She said lovingly, kissing his lips chastely. Grabbing his hand, they both lead themselves out of the house.   
  
Inuyasha chuckled. His parents were still in love after so many years.   
  
How lucky he was. Walking out with them, he took a good look at his house before he was escorted into the long stretch limo.   
  
After about an hour of driving, the Tama family finally made it to the Ramada party. The house was a bit smaller than their house, but it would certainly do for the Ramada's son's party. "You know, I bet this guy is gonna be snobby."   
  
"Hush Inuyasha. You'll just have to try and make friends with him." His mother warned. "He may and be a nice kid, like you dear."   
  
Miroku coughed. Yes, they had picked up the perverted monk on their way to the party about a half and hour ago. He was dressed in a white suit with a dark periwinkle vest and tie. His hair was once again pulled back in a small ponytail and his lecherous smile was even more sexy. Inuyasha glared at his friend. "Yes mom, nice like me."   
  
Walking up the steep steps to the mansion, they came to the guy at the front door. "Name."   
  
"Tama."   
  
"How many?"   
  
"Four now, but six if my other son and his fiancé were with us."   
  
The man looked up at them. "OH TAMA! Oh sorry sir! Go right ahead! What was I thinking! Just go, have fun!"   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked at the man with a mixture of pity and worry. "Maybe he's crazy." Miroku whispered. Laughing, he and Inuyasha preceded their way into the fancy building of a home. Many, many, many people were there in all different sizes, colors and faces. All of them were dressed in nice dresses and suits with bows.   
  
"I guess Sesshoumaru was right about the ties. Looks like only you and I dressed in ties, Miroku." Inuyasha said, gently tugging at his tie. "Who else is coming to this party?"   
  
Miroku looked around with a glint of mischief in his eye. "Have no idea." He went to go after a pretty girl in blue, but Inuyasha grabbed his collar.   
  
"Don't think so buddy, you're sticking with me and keeping your lecherous hands off the poor innocent girls."   
  
Miroku pouted, stretching his aching hands. "But they need to feel the soft fabric on the women's butt!"   
  
A woman passed by. "Pervert." She huffed.   
  
"Look, see! You are already getting a name."   
  
"But it's already my name." Miroku said, already winning this conversation.   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, go ahead and get slapped. You know you have a sick twisted way of getting yourself off." Making his way through the crowd, he left his friend to do his business.   
  
"Isn't there anyone I know here? Damn." He growled. Hearing soft giggles, he turned.   
  
"You can get to know me."   
  
"And me!"   
  
"Ooh and me cutie!"   
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped. Right there in front of him were three beautiful looking ladies. "Sure thing."   
  
"So what's your name?" All three said in unison.   
  
"Inuyasha Tama."   
  
"OH MY GAH! YOUR INUYASHA TAMA?!"   
  
"Shut it Yui! Oh my gah! I can't believe your Inuyasha!"   
  
"Quiet Caiko! Inuyasha? Will you marry me?!"   
  
"You know what?" Inuyasha was a bit freaked. "I think I hear my girlfriend calling me. I have to go." With that, and disappointed moans from the girls, he ran off towards the stairs. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone, making himself fall down.   
  
"Ugh."   
  
"Oops sorry there!" A boy Inuyasha's age said. He grabbed a white handkerchief from his coat and put it in his hand, reaching for Inuyasha's hand, as if he didn't want to get germs upon himself. Taking it, he hoisted himself up.   
  
"Thanks." He grumbled.   
  
"What's your name?" The boy asked. Inuyasha looked up. He was a tall muscular guy with a tan body (Or so his face was) and bright blue eyes. His hair was short and black with dark brown highlights. He wasn't so bad looking.   
  
"Um, Inuyasha."   
  
"Well, My name is Onigumo." He said proudly. "Inuyasha, was it? Yes, now will you be a good servant and go and get your master a drink."   
  
"Drink? What the fuck?" Inuyasha was starting to see red. "Servant?!"   
  
"Oh god, she's beautiful." Onigumo gasped, looking up. The lights had dimmed and a stray bright light was set on the top of the stairs. Inuyasha turned his eyes on the girl and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.   
  
The girl standing was wearing a blood red dress, complimenting her tan skin. The dress was a strapless one piece aline gown enhanced with a deep V lace covered back, shaped like a heart and with satin buttons. The dress flowed out around her feet in a princess like manner and the back flowed out longer.   
  
Come to think of it, the girl before them was the only woman wearing a red dress. Everyone else was either wearing black, pink, yellow or white.   
  
Her hair was up in messy yet very elegant curls and lots of bouncy curls were sprawled around her face and neck in a sexy way. She didn't look innocent with the way she was dressed, but she didn't look like the devil either. She just looked, "So God Damn Sexy." Onigumo said softly. Inuyasha found himself explode with jealousy. He didn't even know who this girl was. Her eyes were closed because she was nervous. Suddenly he saw another girl appear looking not as beautiful as the first, but she was still pretty, god damn gorgeous.   
  
The other girl had her hair down in curls and she was wearing a simple black dress that was cut low between her breasts. "Sango." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku is gonna have fun tonight. "So if that's Sango, then that must be.."   
  
"Kagome, dear!" Onigumo smiled, taking her hand and helping her down the last step.   
  
Oh yeah, the jealousy grew ten times harder and faster. Blood was rushing to Inuyasha's head. He stepped up.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome squealed.   
  
"Kagome." He smiled.   
  
Onigumo turned around and graced Inuyasha with is presence. Or so he thought. "Servant, where is my drink?"   
  
"Onigumo, this isn't your servant." Kagome said confused.   
  
"Yes he is. He's the only one not wearing a bow tie."   
  
Inuyasha looked around smoothly and found that even the servants were wearing bow ties. "Onigumo, my man. I believe you all look like servants. Each of them are wearing bow ties. Not ties."   
  
The Ramada boy glared. "Come Kagome, we shall dance."   
  
"Uh."   
  
Onigumo took her hand anyhow and lead her off to the dance floor.   
  
"Bastard." Inuyasha spat.   
  
"Tama!" He heard a girl's voice say. "Inuyasha Tama!"   
  
Turning around, he was ready. "Listen, I'm not gonna go on a date with you, have sex with you, have you as my slave nor marry you. So I'm- Oh Sango!"   
  
Sango gave him a disgusted look. "Are girls here actually asking you to do that?"  
  
Inuyasha gave her a half smile. "What can I say? I'm a stud."   
  
"Who ya here with?"   
  
He grinned. "Miroku." Tama watched her face go from curious to worry.   
  
"Oh, he-he is?" Sango gulped. 'Great.'   
  
"Yep, I'm right here." Miroku said, casually strolling up to him with a woman on his right arm. Sango turned and instantly frowned.   
  
"Nice to see you Kazaana-san. I'm going." Sango stiffened and walked away.   
  
"Kazaana-san? What the hell did I do now?" Miroku whispered. The girl in his arms giggled. "You're Inuyasha Tama aren't you?"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Bye Miroku. And I'd go and see what's up with Sango if I were you."   
  
He turned and instantly went to the couple who were dancing to the ending song.   
  
Another slow song came on and Inuyasha held his hand out for Kagome. "May I take this dance?" He smiled warmly. Onigumo glared at the opposing hand.   
  
She smiled back and went into Inuyasha's arms. "Thank you Onigumo, for the dance." Leading her away, Inuyasha found a nice spot smack dab in the middle of the room.   
  
"Why were you so late?" He asked.   
  
"Hmm? Oh, I was still trying to convince my grandfather that I didn't want to go." She laughed nastily. "That guy has no clue. But I didn't know you were coming?"   
  
"Yeah, I always have to go to these kind of parties."   
  
"Is Kikyo coming?" She asked nervously.   
  
"Nah. She doesn't come to these preppy parties, remember?" He laughed. "She's part of the R.P clan."   
  
"Ah yes, the Rebellious Prep group." Kagome giggled into his tux. "That still doesn't explain why you came. You're part of that group too."   
  
"Yeah, well I had to go. My father owns his business, so he get's invited everywhere because of it. And it just so happens that I get forced to go because after school, I start with him. That is if I marry."   
  
Kagome stayed quiet for about a minute. "So you have to get married after school?"   
  
He sighed. "Yep."   
  
"What a coink-a-dink. So do I. Grandfather thinks that a true lady needs to find a man that will look after her and help her run the shrine. I think he insists that I marry Hojo."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Hey!" She growled. "He's not that bad."   
  
"Once again, ouch. I think you'd have it better by marrying a platapus. But ya know..that makes me think. Hojo and a platapus aren't much of a difference. Their IQ's are the same, the way the are, are the same and the only thing different, is that Hojo can talk."   
  
"Whatever." She laughed.   
  
The song came to an end and the couples dance slowed. Onigumo was right there by their side in an instant. "Kagome dear, may you have a stroll with me in the garden?"   
  
"Sure," She sighed, giving Inuyasha a apologetic look. "Onigumo. I'd love to go."   
  
Inuyasha freed her and glared as Onigumo gave him a victory glance. "This way." He escorted her off.   
  
Walking over towards the drinks, the silver-haired teen took a swig of some punch. He glanced around and smirked. "Sango and Miroku are at it again."   
  
Miroku had got rid of the girl on his side, and this time actually arguing with Sango. "What's your problem?"   
  
"Nothing's my problem!"   
  
"You act as if your mad at me!"   
  
"I never said I was!"   
  
"I never said you were, you just act like it!"   
  
"Stop yelling at me Miroku! You're the one who came over here to talk, so talk, don't yell!"   
  
"Bull shit! You're yelling too!"   
  
Sango paused. 'What was wrong with him? He never cusses at me and yells at the same time?'   
  
"I don't even want to start this lech, just go back to your girlfriend."   
  
Miroku laughed. "Oh ho ho! So this is what it's about. You're jealous."   
  
She stopped in her tracks. "What did you say Kazaana?"   
  
"Let me say it more clearly. You. Are. Jealous."   
  
"Let me refresh your memory Kazaana. Last time I checked, I didn't give a damn about who you were with. The only thing that has set me off, is you coming over to me and yelling at me for something retarded like calling you Kazaana-san." Sango turned around quickly, giving Miroku a great look at her cleavage.   
  
"Uh.."   
  
"And don't start pointing fingers at me about what's my problem!" She said, gaining on him, tapping her finger into his muscled chest. "The only problem I have right now, is how I should stop liking you and start hating you again!" She sniffed. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "Cause all you do is flirt with other girls!"   
  
Miroku suddenly felt bad. With out hesitation, he grabbed her and held her tight in his arms. She struggled at first, banging on his chest. But slowly and gradually she just wept in his arms, actually liking the feeling of being with him.   
  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I'm so sorry. I wish you could have told me!"   
  
"Miroku you jerk! You're like this 24/7!" She growled in his tux. Noticing that they were causing a scene, the monk directed his sniffling friend out towards the garden. When they were away from eye's view, he looked her straight in the eye.   
  
"Do you like me?"   
  
"No." She simply replied, not daring to look him in the eye back.   
  
"Sango look at me."   
  
"No."   
  
"Sango look at me! I need you to look at me!" He softly, but forcefully made her face turn into his. "Do you like me?"   
  
"I don't know Miroku," Sango said softly. "I have no idea anymore. You got me thinking at Inuyasha's cause you got pretty close to kissing me, but you never once touched me. And got me thinking that you could be serious at times. But then you ruined it with that girl and your hand on her ass."   
  
"Oh lord." He sighed. "Listen, and listen good. Sango I like you. I have liked you for many years now! Do you know how long I have been waiting to hear for you to like me, even just a little hint! I would throw away all that touching other girl shit, just for you! I want you, and only you."   
Miroku watched her face for any rejection.   
  
None came. He soon found himself in pure heaven. Her lips crushed against his in an instant and their tongues battled for dominance.   
  
'Wow..wasn't expecting that.' Miroku laughed to himself. He tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer.   
  
She on the other hand, wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned every so often, sending vibes of pure pleasure down to Miroku's lower half of his body. Her eyes flew open instantly at the feel of his hardness brushing accidentally against her hip bone.   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
"We should probably be heading back Onigumo." Kagome sighed into the night air. It was so beautiful out, but extremely cold due to the winter breeze.   
  
"You're probably right." Onigumo said. "Kagome, I have something to ask."   
  
Kagome stopped and looked up at him. "Yeah?"   
  
"Be my girlfriend." He rather demanded than asked.   
  
"Um, Onigumo. You're sweet really, but I just broke up with my current boyfriend. I don't think I'm ready right now."   
  
"Oh. Well if that's the case bitch, then I'm leaving. I know when a girl doesn't like me. You should have just said something." Onigumo growled.   
  
Kagome looked taken a back and offended. "Listen here dumb ass! I never said that! Don't start calling me a bitch just because I turned you down. But you're right, I don't like you. So maybe you should just go." She paused. "Wait, you know what? I'll go!"   
  
She hurried off, plucking off a simple red rose from some of the brush, and grumbled something about killing her grandfather for making her go to such a pointless party. Walking up the steps to the balcony, she smiled at the first person and only one that was up there.   
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome uttered lightly.   
  
He turned around and looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever. Nothing wrong with her, so that means Onigumo never touched her. Good. Her cheeks were a bit pink from the bite of the cold winter air, but other than that, she seemed fine.   
  
"Hey Kagome. Where's Onigumo?" He tried to keep his growl in.   
  
She waved that off. "I turned him down when he asked me out, so now he's all ass hurt. No big deal. How have you been doing?"   
  
"Eh, okay I guess."   
  
"So, um..are you ready for the trip to Snow Valley in the morning?" Kagome walked over to the balcony and placed her hands on the smooth blockage over looking the home made lake and garden.   
  
"Yeah. Damn we are going to have to wake up so early." He said, idly stealing glances at her.   
  
"Yeah I know." She laughed softly. "But it will be all worth it."   
  
"Yeah." She sighed.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Silence.   
  
Another sigh.   
  
Silence.   
  
"So um..when does this dance get over with?" Kagome broke it.   
  
"Ya know, I think like right now."   
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Cause all the people are leaving." Inuyasha chuckled, pointing to the bequeathing people.   
  
"Ahah! I see. hehe." She tucked a strand of curly hair behind her delicate ears. "Well then I guess I will go find Sango."   
  
"Wait." He said. "Wait..one more dance?"   
  
Kagome watched his face, and then smiled warmly. "Of course." Stepping up to him, she gently put the red rose in his jacket pocket. "I see no girl gave you a flower to occupy your empty pocket. So I did. Treasure it Tama." She played.   
  
Laughing, the two went together and slowly danced in the light of the moon on top of the balcony. (a/n- ::sigh:: So romantic::)   
  
"What you did the other day with Kouga, I was surprised you did it."   
  
Kagome looked to the side. "So was I."   
  
"I dunno Kagome. You're starting to have guts. First you lash out at a teacher, the vice principal mind you, and then break up with Kouga, who you have been dating for about 3 years."   
  
"Yeah, I guess something has just come over me." She laughed.   
  
"Hey Kag, do you remember the summer of our Sophomore year?"   
  
Kagome tensed. "Uh, yeah?"   
  
"And you know how you and I..well..that night.."   
  
"Inuyasha we were drunk."   
  
"Yeah I know. Why did you go out with Kouga again right after? You said you loved me?"   
  
"Because you were going out with Kikyo. And I said I loved you because of the moment. Inuyasha, we were young." Kagome sighed.   
  
This time Inuyasha tensed. "Yeah, young and stupid. keh."   
  
"Yeah, you can say that." Stopping the dance, Kagome smiled. "Well I better go find Sango. See you tomorrow morning. Bye." And with that, She ran off.   
  
'Yeah, I remember that night. Summer of '02. Best night of my life.'   
  
Walking out to the exit, Inuyasha found a grinning Miroku and off they went back to the limo to leave the party for good.   
  
"So how was your night?" Inuyasha asked, already knowing.   
  
"Oh you can say great." Miroku laughed, touching his lips.   
  
"So you guys kissed? For real?"   
  
"Yeah, and not only that."   
  
Inuyasha paled. "You didn't."   
  
Miroku looked at him confused, before the perverted lightbulb turned on above his head. "Oh NO! Not that! Haha! No. We hooked up. We're gonna try and be together. Well she says that. I plan on staying with her. Damn..five years of trying, and now I finally got her."   
  
"Good for you Miroku." Inuyasha said.   
  
"YEP!" Miroku almost burst with excitement.   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
"No way."   
  
"Yes way!"   
  
"No!"   
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Oh my god."   
  
"Yeah I know!"   
  
Inuyasha rolled his sleepy eyes. He was dressed in his red and white snow suit and had a duffle bag full of extra clothes. He was one of the students waiting patiently for the Snow Valley Bus, who just so happened to be listening to Kagome and Sango's conversation about last night.   
  
Miroku had his arms around Sango's waist and his head on her shoulder, slightly dozing off. She was telling Kagome all the details of how they had hooked up.   
  
Kikyo on the other hand was in Inuyasha's car sleeping. She had her lime green snow suit on and still had the heater on full blast.   
  
Miroku was wearing a black and dark purple snow suit with a black beanie on top of his sleepy head. Sango was wearing a black and pink snow suit and a light pink beanie on top of her straight hair and a black scarf.   
  
Kagome was wearing a white snow overall suit with a pink thermo shirt underneath. Her pink and white snow jacket was to the side of her and so was her white beanie and pink scarf. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was wide awake.   
  
"Miroku you are so romantic." Kagome tossed over to him, quietly giggling.   
  
"Yeah I know." He said, not opening his sleepy eyes.   
  
"Alright Seniors, let's get going! The bus has arrived!" Mr. Klept said. He was the man responsible for this trip.   
  
"Tell me Mr. Klept, why couldn't we just drive ourselves?" Inuyasha yawned.   
  
Mr. Klept looked at him. "And have you fall asleep and drive off the road? I don't think so. On the bus, Tama."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha knocked on his car door and that woke up the very grumpy Kikyo.   
  
"Damn boy, I'm coming. Don't get your boxers in a twist. Fuck."   
  
"Oh shut up bitch."   
  
"You shut up."   
  
"Keh."   
  
"Don't say 'keh'. You sound stupid. And just because you look it, doesn't mean you have to act it!" Kikyo lashed out, pushing her boyfriend aside and getting on the bus.   
  
"Ouch." Kagome laughed, getting on the bus herself.   
  
"Keh."   
  
"Miroku cut it out." Sango growled as she got on the bus, with Miroku attatched to her back. "C'mon Lecher, do that again I dare ya."   
  
"Sango, my love. You're mine now. So I can do whatever I like to ya." He laughed.   
  
"You just try, and you'll get whatever you got before we started dating."   
  
"So if I do this..?" He lightly slapped her butt.   
  
"You'll get this.." She slapped his face. "HENTAI!" Slowly, she walked to an empty seat.   
  
"Yep, you're still the same."   
  
"Out of my way nerd." More commotion came from the front of the bus. Kagome looked up from her seat and inwardly groaned. 'Oh no.'   
  
"Shove it bastard." Kouga Swift growled. He donned a dark blue snow suit and a black scarf. Eyeing Kagome, he sat by her from reflex.   
  
"Kouga, what are you doin?" She growled.   
  
"Kagome can we please talk! I've been lonely with out you. Please Kagome!"   
  
Higurashi felt the eyes of many people leering at her. She had to stand up for herself. And stand up is what she did. "Sorry Kouga. We're through." Making her way out of the seat, she sat in front of Sango and Miroku and across from Inuyasha and Kikyo.   
  
"So slut, you broke up with Kouga?" Kikyo sneered. Kagome gave her a disgusted look.   
  
"Oh yeah. Reminds me Inuyasha, when you gonna get rid of this trash?" She laughed.   
  
Kikyo looked offended and immediately stood. "I'm not trash you hoe! You wanna say that to my face?!"   
  
"Why not!" Kagome stood up as well. "I might as well since you're too slow to understand it from here!"   
  
"WHY YOU BITCH!" Kikyo leapt for her, but she was instantly pulled back.   
  
"Down girl." Inuyasha growled. Kagome was being held by Miroku herself.   
  
"You wait you cocky ass mother fucking slut, I'll get you!"   
  
"I'll be waiting you dumb hoe!"   
  
"Oh shut it Kikyo! Kagome could beat your ass any day." Sango laughed.   
  
Kikyo turned her severe glare on to Sango. "Bitch don't get carried just because your Higurashi's friend!" She suddenly squealed with pain and her hands flew to her forehead. "BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THROW AT ME!"   
  
"I flicked a bottle cap. Trash basically. Like you." Kagome laughed, sitting back down.   
  
"ENOUGH!" Mr. Klept yelled. "Kikyo Hime, you stay away from Kagome Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi, you stay away from Kikyo Hime!"   
  
The senior class on the bus awed with disappointment. "I wanted to see a fight!"   
  
"Shove it Usagi!"   
  
. . .   
  
. .   
  
.   
  
Hope ya liked the chap! there's gonna be a cat fight! hiss hiss meow!!  
  
xoxo. 


	12. Chapter 12

_**Shikon Shard High**_

"Wow can you believe this place? It's huge!"

"That's not the only thing that is huge." A sly whisper to the ear caused Sango to smack her boyfriend for being his perverse self.

"Now's not the time lech."

"Yeah Miroku, it's like seven in the morning. Must you start early?" Kagome gave him a disgusted look.

Miroku grinned innocently. "I don't start early. I'm perverted twenty-four seven." Sango smacked her forehead. "Ack. I'm dating a lunatic."

"Yash grab my bags."

"Grab your own damn bags." Inuyasha growled.

Kikyo turned her gaze over to her irritated boyfriend. She placed her long manicured fingers upon her hips and glared straight into his eyes as if challenging him. Pointing to her bags again, she shrieked. "Grab my damn bags or else!"

"Feh." Inuyasha walked towards her Louie Vuitton bags and picked them up. "Here's your bags lazy ass." And with one swift motion, the brown bags were flying towards her.

Kagome stifled a chuckle as she picked up her own bags and walked with the rest of the class up to the Snow Valley resort.

"Inuyasha you BASTARD!" Kikyo screeched, dusting snow off herself.

"She's in a pissy mood this morning." Sango sighed.

"When is she not?" Kagome whispered.

"Um..well there was that time when..oh no it was that one time when she.." Miroku looked up and tapped his chin. "You know..she's always been pissy. Is it normal to have PMS twenty-four seven?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Just as normal as you being perverted twenty-four seven."

A smile graced his lips. "Ah so it is pretty normal."

"For weirdo's." She muttered playfully.

"Okay seniors come together now, come together." Mr. Klept motioned for everyone to get close. He was holding a folder in one hand and a cup of coffee in his other. "I SAID COME TOGETHER!"

The teenagers muttered a few curses towards their bossy teacher but gradually all came together. "Now, i'm going to give out the room keys to the couples who will be staying in the dorms together. Then i will give out the rules before you leave to get situated. You each will be given a guide book, an aid packet and schedule also."

"Whoopy." A voice was heard beyond the crowd.

"Quiet Zen, or i'll partner you up with me." Klept glared. Zen hushed instantly. "Now the keys. Abakura and Bando. Come on up and get your keys. Etsuko and Hime. Higurashi and Hiratsu." After many couples got their keys and got their packets, the students headed up to their dorms to get situated in.

"I'm glad Klept gave us a room together. I think I would have died if I was with Kikyo." Kagome laughed, throwing her suitcase on her queen sized bed.

"Yeah me too." Sango said. She opened her case and unpacked folded clothing. "I don't see why Inuyasha stays with her, if you ask me, he seems more interested in you."

Kagome blushed. "No-no I have no idea what your-" She cleared her throat. "Lets see what our schedule says shall we?"

Looking over it, they noticed that today was a free day inside. Tomorrow they would start their vacation adventure outside.

A simple knock was heard at their door. "Come in!"

"So you would happily welcome a stranger in your room would you?" Miroku said, walking in towards his girlfriend.

Sango smiled. "No, I just knew it was you."

"Clever girl." He gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Kagome watched with a smile on her face. She was happy for them.

"Oi, perv boy! You have my key!" Inuyasha slid into the room with a bagel in his mouth. "Hey Kagome!"

"Ahem."

"And Sango." He gave her a toothy grin. Inuyasha's eyes glared straight at the person behind her. "Ya now Miroku, I need my key!"

"The door should be open anyway, Yash." The learning monk slammed his hands into his pocket and grabbed the keys in his lecherous hand. With a swift movement, the keys were in Inuyasha's hands in merely a second.

"So Ladies, what should we do tonight?" Miroku asked, releasing his grip on Sango.

The raven haired beauties stared at each other. "Well it is a free night,"

"But we can't go outside." Sango put in.

"And this place is huge." Inuyasha added.

"They've got hot springs." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.

"And mud baths!" Sango squealed.

"And massagers!" Kagome giggled.

"Let's go to the spa!!" They all cheered.

"Ahem." A female voice came from behind them. "Inuyasha Tama, why are you in 'her' room?"

There before them as they turned, was Kikyo Hime and her possy. Kikyo was standing there in tight white jeans, a loose white belly shirt that barely covered her breasts and black heels. Two girls were standing on either side of her with snooty expressions on their face as they crossed their arms.

"Hey, i'm just talking to Miroku."

Kikyo smiled wickedly as she peeked into the room. "Ah, lech."

Miroku glared. "Well hello Princess Prissy."

Kikyo chose to ignore that comment as she walked into the girl's room. "That's not fair. You have a better view of Snow Valley than I do!"

"Your father also got you the best room in this resort Kikyo, I don't think you could get both." Sango said calmly.

The bitchy girl turned towards her. "Hiratsu, if I wanted your opinion, I would give it to you."

Kagome stepped up. "Hey you skank, don't start bringing your nasty attitude in our room. In fact, why don't you, and your bitchettes, get the hell outta here."

Kikyo's friends 'hmphed.' Glaring, The leader of the bitchettes turned her heel and left the room, her possy right behind her.

"Thanks Kag, but I could have taken care of it." Sango laughed.

Kagome smiled warmly. "Yeah, I know, but she was bugging me. I was gonna do it sooner or later."

"Okay, so girls. You two up for some mud wrestling?" Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha caught on and cracked a perverted chuckle.

Sango gave her boyfriend a confused look. "Mud wrestling?"

"Yeah, it's all the rage here. When your cold, the wrestling heats up up. And when you get hot, the mud cools you down. Make sure you two fight in some skimpy bathing suits." He added.

Sango and Kagome caught on this time.

"Ahh this mud is so refreshing." Kagome sighed, leaning her head back on the pillow rest and letting the cool sensations of cool cucumbers on her eyes take over.

"Ya, this was a good idea. Where do we go next?" Sango smiled.

"Drinks ladies?"

The girls took off their eye masks and practically drooled over the waiter. There he was wearing nothing but black swim trucks that said, "Snow Valley Resort." at the bottom in white. His upper body was tan and muscley. Bits of sweat dripped down his rock hard abs and his green eyes were to die for.

"Um." Sango cleared her throat. "Yes." She took the virgin margerita on the little round cup holder and watched as the water from the icy drinks dripped its way down his delicious arms.

"And you?" He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth.

Kagome smiled back instantly. "I'll have what she's having." She sighed longingly.

"Have a 'wonderful' day girls." He smiled again. "You ever need something, just ring for Chad." And with that, he walked out of the mud room.

"Oh. My. Gosh. He was fucking gorgeous!" Sango giggled.

"Ahem." Miroku said with his arms crossed and a huge bump on top of his head.

Sango blushed. "Of course you are too Miroku."

Kagome laughed as Sango tried to act innocent as Miroku glared at his guilty girlfriend.

"Okay so what was your question Sango?"

"Um.."

"She doesn't remember because she was too busy oggling that 'gorgeous' guy." Miroku huffed.

Kagome stifled a giggle. "Ah, so you thought he was hot too Lech?"

"What? Oh no! That's not what I..damn." Inuyasha noticed Miroku's stutteres and instantly moved away.

"Inuyasha!"

Yash chuckled. "Im kidding, jeez."

"Yash, why aren't you with your skeaze?" Kagome smiled innocently.

"Cause she's with her friends, wench. Whats it to you?" He snapped.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering."

"Whatever."

"Ya, okay i'm gonna go to the massaging place now. I'll talk to you later Sango." Heaving herself out of the mud bath, she quickly rinsed herself off in the showers by the hot springs and left.


End file.
